Shadows over Gotham
by shadowsteed
Summary: A new doctor Katherine Jones comes to work to Arkham Asylum with her good friend Harleen Quinzel. But what will happen, if she, in her attempt to befriend the patients, falls in love with one of them?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everybody! So I have recently played Batman: Arkham Asylum game and I fell in love with Scarecrow, I watched the movie Batman Begins and it got even worse with me, so I decided to write this fanfic I had in my mind for a long time. I hope you will like it. J_

_I do not own anything from the DC comics!_

Chapter 1.

Before I start with my story, I would like to ask myself one question. Why am I writing this? Is it because I want to relieve my heart of the pain? Or because I want to justify my actions to myself? No. I started to write this records of previous events only because I wanted to understand what exactly happened this past few weeks, what exactly have we done wrong that all of these things happened. I have known Harleen Quinzel for so many years before we even came here, and still I wasn't able to stop what was about to happened. Well, maybe, partly, I didn't even wanted to stop it, she was happy with that crazy clown after all, and I? Well, I had my own things to worry about. Thruth is, that we actually made the entirely same mistake, and we both paid in a way for it, for the fact that we both succumbed to our feelings. But well, let me start my story from the beginning.

My name is Katherine Jones, I was born in London and I moved to Gotham when I was 22. I have studied psychology on a local university. It was there where I met a certain Harleen Quinzel. She was determined to be the best, always, but at the same time, she was a good friend for me. I was always a little quite, not much of a sociable type, often bullied by the school bastards. One would say that the people in the university are actually a little grown up at least, but well, the exceptions are everywhere I guess. But she was always my protector. And when we finished the university we were looking for a place to work together.

Truth is, Harleen and I we looked quite similar, with long blond hair and blue eyes, like two sisters. We often actually even played a game for ourselves that we actually were sisters, but that game was only made for us. When we heard that they had a few free positions in Arkham Asylum we were so happy, it was a dream come true, mostly for Harley, she was always so fascinated with the criminal minds, that I sometimes was almost worried about her. She was so naive. But well, I too was eager to try this job so we actually went to the asylum and we succeeded, they took us in. It was a little weird to me that they took us even that we didn't have any previous experiences, but I guess there never was enough doctors in this facility, there were always some of them leaving.

It was a beginning of September when we first stepped through the gates of the asylum and I must admit, I was immediately affected by the strange, chilling atmosphere of this place. It was an old, gloomy place, that not even the daylight had managed to make more reassuring. We made our way to the Penitentiary, where there was a female doctor waiting for us in front of the door. She introduced herself as doctor Gretchen Whistler and she led us through a few narrow corridors, until we arrived in a larger room, full of cells with glass-paned front sides, where the doors to the cells were. Immediately, we both became curious. This was the place where the patiens were. The doctor stopped here and I could almost sense Harley's excitement, even if she wasn't nearly hopping around like a little girl in front of a Christmas tree. It was quite amusing to watch her, until I saw the slightly frowning look in the older doctor's face.„Here we are," she said. „This is what the cells look like. I took you here, because there are some of the pacients you will be seeing, so I thought you would like to get to know the area. But I would like to ask a question, if it doesn't bother you. Forgive me for saying it, but you are basically just out of school now, why did you want to work here of all places?"

I smiled, as I turned to her. „It's perfectly alright doctor. You see, I was always interested in the differencies and the difficulties in the criminal mind. It could be so fascinating."

„Yeah, yeah," Harley said and smiled sweetly at the doctor. "You can't deny there is an element of certain glamour in these supercriminals." She wanted to speak more, and I stopped listening. I started to walk along the cells, watching the pacients through the glass. There were many lesser thugs in these cells, poor, lost souls that went to the criminal life and then they were caught and thrown here for eternity. But then there were some more special cases that I already knew about, those well-known criminals that were almost like icons of this city. Almost like the Batman.

Of course I heard about the famous "protector". At forst I didn't want to believe, until I saw him with my own eyes. Well, I like bats, that's true, but he didn't impress me that much. But in that time of course, I was grateful for his protection, and all the things he was doing for this city.

Suddenly, I stopped in front of one of the cells. There, on a little metal bed was sitting a men. He turned his head towards me a stared at me for a while with icy blue eyes. It was unnerving to look in them, and he must have noticed, because an amused smirk appeared on his face. He emanated power and inteligence. When I finally managed to tear my eyes from him, I looked on a little plate next to the door.

JONATHAN CRANE

I wasn't familiar with the name, so I decided I will ask the doctor, but when I turned around to find her and my friend, I found them already standing behind me. "Getting acquainted, doctor Jones?" she smiled. "Yes, doctor," I replied. "May I ask you something doctor? Can you tell me...?" I started, but she stopped me in the middle of my sentence. "I am sorry, but I have no more time to talk. I have an interview in half an hour and you should now go to see the warden, he wil give you your schedules and... other instructions. I hope we will see each other soon. Come with me, I will show you the way to the mansion."

As we were approaching the passage that eould lead us out of here, Harley looked in one of the cells and stopped. Inside was a man that no one could confuse with any other pacient in this facility. The white skin, green hair and that smile that always lingered on his face was just simply unmistakable. The Joker. There was probably no one in Gotham that never heard of him and his crimes. Seeing him now in person, even behid the unbreakable glass was agitating, yet fascinating, but as much for me as for Harley. I watched as she was staring at him with wide ayes, with a mixture of amusement and interest in her look. I heard a loud sigh behind us as doctor Whistler said. "I must warn you, you should be very careful, or those patients will eat you for breakfast. And some of them," she said and looked at me. "will really enjoy it." After she said that, she turned her head back to the cells and I noticed she was looking right on the cell I was looking in before. I wanted to try and ask her again, but before I had the time, she waved with her hand and started to move. "Follow me, I really don't have much time left. I have a session with Victor Zsasz."

She led us through the grounds and the huge mechanical door to the eastern part of the island. As we entered it, I immediately saw the Arkham Mansion, an old but beautiful building where we were heading to. Dr. Whistler led us to the door and said: "Ok, I will leave you here, just walk through the hall, up the stair and enter the door to the right wing. There you just need to go to the end of the corridor and you will be in warden's office. It was really nice meeting you." she smiled and then she left. We entered the building and found the way to the office. It was a large, nicely decorated room, facing the door was a great fireplace. And there was the warden, sitting behind a large table in the corner of the room.

"Good afternoon, doctor Quinzel and doctor Jones, I was awaiting you. I am glad that I have the opportunity to personally welcome you to the asylum." From the first moment I saw warden Sharp, I knew I will not like him. It was surly, stern man with grey hairand glasses on his eyes. Not only I didn't like him, I had a very bad feeling about him, something I wasn't able to explain. He spoke with us for a long time, providing us with the necessary instructions, and then he gave us our schedules and keys to our offices. It seemed everything that had to be said was said, but as we were about to leave, he cleared his throat and said: "I must warn you ladies. I don't know why you wanted to work here, but it was your choice to do so, and everythig that will now happen to you is on your responsibility, even if we can provide you with certain protection. If you would feel the need to leave us, we cannot pay you for an unfinished work. I wish you good luck." With that words we left his office and the building as well. We sat ourselves on a wooden bench outside and looked eagerly on the schedules. Harley suddenly gasped and pointed at the paper. "Oh my God, look! I got the Joker. Katherine, look!"

I rolled my eyes, when I heard a voice behind me. "Well, you're not much lucky yourself." I turned my head and saw a young man standing behind me, leaning over my shoulder and looking at my schedule. "You have the Scarecrow, that is a really tough guy." He smiled and sit beside us on the bench. "I am sorry, I am doctor Thomas, Ryan Thomas and you are?"

Harley spoke the first. "I am Harleen Quinzel, but call me Harley, everyone does. This is my friend, Katherine Jones." He smiled again. "Oh so you're the new doctors? News travels fast, you know, but I certainly didn't expect you to be so beautiful."

"Thank you," I said. "But can you tell me who this Scarecrow is?" He looked at me with widened eyes. "You don't know? Well, you should definitely read his file at least. They should be prepared for you in your offices. But I don't understand, why would they give Scarecrow of all possible inmates to a new doctor that just started to work here?"

"Why, is he that bad?"

"Well, yes, he's one of the worst here. His name was Jonathan Crane, you see, he was a scientist here in Gotham university, a professor of psychology, specialised on fears, but then he was kicked out when they found out that he was doing experiments on humans. He invented this so-called fear gas, that makes people hallucinate, see their worst nightmares come to life. He's very dangerous, loves to mess with people's heads. You should be very careful aroud him. This is a friendly warning."

"Wow" I gasped. "Thank you, I guess. I surely will. Hey, Harley," I said and I turned to my friend. "I am sure you want to go home now, but I would like to stay here for a whike and read that files, so, I hope you don't mind getting home alone."

"Not at all." she laughed. "But hey, your work starts earlier than mine, so I will not see you in the morning. Call me after you last session and we shall go for a dinner together."

"Great idea." I smiled and I turned to Ryan. "It was very nice meeting you. I hope we will se each other again." I said and we shook our hands, and than I went back into the mansion to find my office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The next morning I woke up in my office, much to my surprise. Yesterday, when I left Harley, I went to find my office and when I managed to do so, I was quite pleasantly surprised. It was not big, but it was a nice, cozy place, there was a table with a chair, a small sofa and an armchair, two closets, everything I would require here, so I was satisfied. Just as Ryan said, there were already all necessary documents on the table, and on the top was the file I wanted to see the most, the file of dr. Jonathan Crane.

I spent a lot of time there, reading through the files of my patients. Not only I had the Scarecrow, but I had two other patients as well, Waylon Jones, the Killer Croc, and Pamela Isley, Poison Ivy. I wasn't really sure if I liked the combination, but I knew I could get worse. What I read in the files was very interesting, but no one of the other two, not even any other of the patients I heard about was more fascinating for me than Jonathan Crane. The former profesor of psychology, the respected doctor and a scientist, turned in this dangerous criminal obsessed with fear, a man that loved to make the others feel that fear, it was intriguing, and I was eager to talk to him, even that I knew it will not be easy. After I have read the files, I wanted to get myself a little tour around this place. I have met some other doctors on the way and I was surprised to know have many doctors have tried to cure him before and failed. They told me a lot about him. I could hear a lot of pity in their voices as they were trying to give me some advice.

When I made my way to the Intensive Treatment building, I was greeted by some medical doctors. I didn't envy them, they were always in a hurry, for there was always someone who needed their attension. I entered a large hall with an elevator and I took down the stairs that led me to a lower part of the hall, where I found a few holding cells. And one of them was occupied. Inside was a man dressed entirely in green and purple, but even if I would not be able to recognise him for his attire, I surely would recognise who he was for the unsual decoration of his cell. There were green question marks all over the little room. This was the Riddler, according to his words the most inteligent person in Gotham. He was leaning his back against the wall. His eyes were closed, but he opened them when he heard my footsteps.

He was very handsome, I had to say, with that elegant dress and the hat, the brown hair and the eyes of the same colour. Yes, the eyes were the most fascinating thing about him, they were so full of sharp inteligence and never-fading confidence.

I stepped closer to the cell and smiled. "Hallo, you must be the famous Riddler." He smiled back and bowed a little. So he is a gentleman as well, I thought to myself. "In person. And who might you be? No, wait, let me tell. You re one of the two new doctors we have!" I laughed. "Very good! I am doctor Jones, Katherine Jones. You can call me Katherine."

"Hmm, well then Katherine, can I give you a riddle? Just one." I frowned a little, I never was much into riddles, but then I smiled and nodded. "Riddle me this: What is it that walks on four legs, then on two legs and then on three legs?" He sad, staring at me in expactation. I was thinking, the answer to the riddle was well known, at least to the official version. Seeing the look in his eyes, I was sure I was right, he had his own version, and I really didn't want to guess. "Well done, Riddler, you got me. I know I could probably tell you the usual answer, but I have a feeling that it would be a waste of time. So tell me, what is the real answer?"

He had a very amused look in his face, but he clapped his hands shortly and laughed. "Well, well, Katherine, you didn't manage to answer my riddle, but perhaps you're not as that complete idiot as I thought you are first. By the way, you may call me Edward, perhaps we can even be friends! The answer to the riddle is a baby. It walks on four legs, but cut its legs and it will crawl on two, give it a crutch, it will walk on three. I can tell you that no one can answer that riddle right." I laughed when he told me the answer to his riddle. That was very original. "Well," I said when I stopped laughing. "You do realise that it's perhaps because of the fact that one can think about hundreds of possible answers to that riddle, even if he finds out that the obvious one is not right?" He winked at me and answered: "Of course I do, but this one is the only right answer. And you know why?"

"Because it's yours?"

"Exactly!"

After that I excused myself, it was getting late and I wanted to get home before dark. Not that there were someone waiting for me there, I was living alone, I wasn't really interested in boyfriends, nor Harley was, we were just two single girls working in the asylum for insane criminals, how funny. For some reason however, I went back to my office to reread the files again. I was still a little thrilled by my little encounter with the Riddler. I liked him from the start, a normal person would probably be offended when he said that he thought I was an idiot, but not me, I wasn't normal. I already knew that he was saying that to most of the people and I was flattered when he told me I wasn't a complete idiot, I knew that from the Riddler, such words were a huge flattery. I must have fallen asleep in my office, cause when I woke up next morning, I was still there. Well, not that it was any problem for me, I had a feeling that perhaps I can even like it here after all.

The clock above my door said that it was 8:30 in the morning, so it wasn't that late. I looked at my scedule and saw that I had two sessions that day with Poison Ivy in 11 o'clock and with Scarecrow in 14:00. So I will finally get to some work here. Well, when I remembered my little meeting with Edward from yesterday, I realised it could be considered as an interview as well, small but still an interview. I had to smile at the thought. There was still some time before my first real session, and I was hungry, fortunately I had a sandwich with me that I intended to eat yesterday, but I didn't have the time. So I took the sandwich and went out of the building, eating the sandwich and went to look for Harley, but she was nowhere to be seen, so I guessed she wasn't here yet. I was close to the Penitentiary now, I couldn't help myself, I had to look inside. I found the cell of Jonathan Crane. He was sleeping now, and he looked almost... peaceful. I didn't want to wake him up, so I went on.

I realised I had to come here anyway, for this was the place where Ivy was as well. But before I reached her, I noticed a special cell in one corner of the cell hall, the front glass was made a lot harder than the others. Then I saw the name of the patient. Victor Zsasz. Of course, the serial killer. I didn't have the courage to come closer, even if he wasn't there, just not right now, so I continued through another passage. I arrived in another room with cells, but this one was different, in the middle of the room was much bigger cell, almost circular, it reminded me of a greenhouse. There were two guards, standing on each side of the door to the cell, wearing a gas masks. Inside, I saw a very beautiful woman, with green skin and red hair, lovingly nursing a singly rose in a flower-pot. Undoubtedly Poison Ivy.

When I approached the cell, the guards came in my way to stop me. "What are you doing here, miss? This is not a safe place to be, especially not this cell." They glanced behind them and I couldn't miss the hateful looks they were throwing at that woman. "Oh that's alright boys, I am her new psychiatrist. We are about to have our first session together in," I looked at my watch. "thirty minutes. I didn't think it would mind if I come earlier." When Ivy heard my words, she raised her head from the plant and looked at me. She had strange, venomously green, slightly glowing eyes. The guards still didn't move, so I showed them my ID card, after that they finally stepped back. "We are sorry, doctor Jones, we were not imformed yet. But are you sure you want to do the session here? We can get her in your office, if you want."

"No, no, that's not necessary, I am sure we'll be fine here. Could you please open the cell now?" The guard that was talking to me nodded and he slided his own card in the opening mechanism next to the doors. "Thank you." I said and I stepped inside. The woman stood up, still holding the pot in her hands. She was very beatiful, even more when she smiled. "I must thank you, doctor, for staying here, they don't want me to keep my baby outside this...cage they call cell." I smiled and looked at the flower she was holding. It was a red rose, the same colour as her hair. "I figured out so much, that's why I wanted to stay here, I understand why you don't want to part with it, it's very beatiful. And please, call me Katherine, Ivy." I stopped. "Oh, may I call Ivy, I like it more than the original name you had."

"Of course Katherine, after all, you're a woman, that's a pleasant change for me, and for my little baby here." She put the potted plant on the ground and sat next to it. I sat beside her and I slowly, gently touched the red petals of the rose, when I saw the look on Ivy's face. She was nervous, agitated, like a mother worried about her child, so I took the hand back. "I am sorry, Ivy." I said. "I didn't want to hurt your rose, it's just that it is so beautiful that I couldn't help but touch it." After that, she relaxed and smiled at me. "You really like nature, don't you, Katherine?"

"Yes, I love nature, I prefer animals, I must admit, but plants are living creatures as well, their life is just a little different, slower." My eyes wandered to the guards that were standing outside, obviously listening to our conversation. "I wonder why are they wearing those gas masks?" I asked that rather to myself then to her, but she heard the question and she laughed. "They are worried about their primitive brains. You see, thanks to my special abilities I can produce this special feromon through which I can control the males." Now I remembered. "Of course, of course, I read that in your file, but tell me, is it something similar to the feromons that insects produce?"

"Yes, it is, but this one is plant-based."

And then we talked. We talked a lot that day, thanks to the extra time I added when I came earliar. Ivy was actually a very inteligent person, she mostly wanted to talk about plants, and I wasn't trying to stop her. I really didn't want to suggest any annoying questions about her childhood or other stupidities, I just didn't want to spoil her good mood. When the session was coming to an end, she told me: "You see, Katherine, I'am really glad you're here. This place could really use a woman's hand."

"What do you mean?" I turned to her. "Have you seen how they care for the garden? This place would be much better if they actually cared for the plant's needs!" There was a glimpse of anger in her green eyes and I looked at her with concern. "You can hear them, don't you? Even here." She nodded sadly and hanged her head. "Yes, they talk to me, they are not suffering but they are not satisfied either, my poor little babies." I gently put one hand on her shoulder, careful not to scare her. "Look, I don't know if anyone will listen to me in that matter, but I'll see what I can do. Anyway, maybe I will be able to get you some more flowers here to keep you company."

"Thank you." she said softly a turned back to her rose. I get up. "Well, I need to go now, but we will see each other soon, Ivy." I tapped the glass, and when the guard opened the cell, I glanced back at Ivy for one more time, and left.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok I just want to say that this chapter was the first real challenge, the interview with Scarecrow. :D I think I ended somewhere between the comics version and the Cillian Murphy version, I am trying my best, but his personality is really difficult to write, so be lenient with me. :)_

Chapter 3.

I hade two hours before my first opportunity to talk to the Scarecrow. I was looking forward to it, but the closer the session was, the more nervous I became. I wasn't stupid, I knew he would be much more difficult to talk to, but I intended to try at least. Now, however, I walked out of the Penitentiary. I was standing, breathing the fresh air for a while, and then I looked around. Ivy was right, the plants on the asylum grounds could really use some more tending, but what could I do about it? I was deeply in thought, when I heard a voice behind me. "Dr. Jones!" I turned aroud to see doctor Thomas running towards me. "Hallo, doctor Thomas... how are you? I have just finished my first interview with Ivy, and I have the first interview with Scarecrow in two hours. What about you?"

He stopped in front of me and smiled, then concern appeared in his eyes. "Hey, really, I can understand why you got Ivy, but to give you the Scarecrow just wasn't fair, just as wasn't fair to give yor friend Harley the Joker. He could mess with one's mind as equally as Scarecrow."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I am sure we can get along in time, and I have a lot of time. Now, will you accompany me to the Botanical Gardens? I just want to look around."

"Why not?" he nodded and we slowly made our way to the East, when we entered to larde building in the northern part. It was a large greenhouse, full of various plants, it was a beautiful place, I could imagine Ivy would be truly happy here. I turned to my companion. "Isn't it beautiful here?" I smiled and sit on a bench beside a large statue. "Did Ivy got to you after your first session already?" he asked, there was not a slightest hint of amusement in his voice. "What do you mean?" I answered. "I like her. She can be quite nice when you talk to her. Which of the patients do you have, anyway?"

"Well, if you mean the... special ones, I have the Riddler. Annoying green bastard. He's always pestering me with that stupid riddles of his. Somethimes, I would love to beat him with his own cane." I laughed. "Oh, I can imagine talking with him must be difficult for you, but I like him too, yes, he can be a little annoying, but at least he is not as that of a murderer as the others here."

"What? Is that really what you think? Hey, you really should be more careful around these crazies. I am only doing this because I need money, and here I can make a good money, but when my situation gets better, I am out of here. I am warning you, they are all dangerous, unpredictable bastards, they may seem to act friendly towards you, but they are only doing this to get out more easily, trust me. Well, you should now better go, if you want to be late for your precious interview." With that, he stormed out of the Garden. I watched him leave, completely taken back by his reaction. I glanced on my watch, it was 13:10, and I decided I will go back to my office to wait there. I didn't want to keep the doctor in the cell through the session. As I was waiting for the session to start, I was thinking about Ryan. Why was he talking about the inmates with such hate? I didn't know what his problem was but this was ridiculous. Of course I knew that they could be dangerous, but that wasn't a reason not to be nice to them. If nothing else, our task here is to help them.

Before I knew it, the time for the session was here, and there was a knocking on my door. "Come in!" I called and the door opened to reveal two guards holding my patient. "Can we take him in, doctor?"

"Yes, of yourse, I am ready for him." I saw how Crane smirked on that words. "You can leave us now." I said to the guards, and when they finally left, I turned to Crane. "So, doctor Crane, I am gld that we can finally meet officially. As you might know already, I am doctor Katherine Jones, I will be your new psychiatrist."

He sat himself on the couch and crossed his armes on his chest lazily, before he looked at me. "Tell me... doctor, what is so special about you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him, confused. "Ah, you see, doctor, only a few hours before they took me to you, I heard the Ivy's guards ramble about how you were so... nice, to her, and how she... accepted you in a way she never accepted any of her previous psychiatrists. It's suprising you haven't been "invited" to see him yet."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, but don't be mistaken doctor, I am not trying to warn you, no, I would love to see that happen, I'am merely curious about your case. Let me tell it easier for your simple mind to understand. It almost seems that you really are trying to help, what is somthing I can imagine our warden will not like to see. I am sure you will find out what I mean, I could tell you lot about the warden that would make you shudder."

"Oh." I slowly nodden in understanding. "In that case, I can imagine that the storm will come very soon" He smiled when I said that. "Interesting choise of words, doctor. Aren't you a little nervous because of that? A little scared? After all, who knows what can happen to you, you can even loose your job, and you haven't even started yet."

I laughed slightly at his questions, which caused him to frown. "Ok, I get it doctor. You're going to bring up that subject of my fear in our every session. Well, listen. I will answer your question, if you will answer mine. As for this one of yours, no, I am not scared of what will happen to me, look, I understand what you told me, but I choose my style and I am not going to change it. Now tell me doctor Crane, you were always so eager to study the human mind? Why did you become the psychiatrist in the first place?"

"You're not going to ask me about my childhood or something? Come on doctor, every other psychiatrist that ever tried to cure me always starts with that question."

"No, doctor Crane." I smiled. "You may find that I am entirely different than the previous doctors you had before. And I am not going to discuss anything that you would rather not talk about, unless you tell me otherwise."

Crane narrowed his eyes. "You have obviously read my file."

"Yes, I have, and there is everything about your past that I need to now. I am more interest in the present. Can you now... answer my question?"

He was staring at me for a while, before he replied. "By all means, doctor. I was interested in the human mind long before I actually started to work on the university. It's really fascinating to imagine to enormous power the mind has over the body. That was of course, before I found out the indisputable power of fear. I bacame a psychiatrist, because, in order to understand this power, it was clearly necassary to get as close as I could to the source, to get the chance to examine the worst of the cases. And here... surely you must admit how fascinating is the mind that is twisted with madness."

I nodded. I had to smile. He was really admirable in that moment. The way his eyes sparkled, the way he was almost jumping on the couch, it was evident that his research made really excited, I could clearly saw how much his study of the mind meant to him. I could easily imagine him being a very favourite professor in one time. It was fascinating to listen to him.

"Yes, I agree with you, doctor, that's why I am here now, although I have studied psychology mainly because I wanted to help people, later I became more interested in what they are then what they can be, but this is something." I laughed. "Something I haven't told to many people." I looked at my watch. "Well, doctor, it was very... interesting to meet you. I will be looking forward to our next session. By the way... I did notice they didn't allow you to keep your mask."

"That... is true." he said, giving me a strange look.

"Ok." I replied and nodded, and then I called for the guards to come in and take him away. I was thinking a lot about him after he left. Hmm, strange. I had to admit, that he was giving me a slight creeps, the way he was looking at me frequently, but it wasn't that bad, well, it was our first meeting, who knows, maybe he was just sizing me up, but I had a good feeling from this sessin. I remembered that I had to call to Harley, so I took out my mobile phone a dialed her number.

"Harley? Hallo, so how is it going with you?" I said when I heard her pick up the phone. "Katherine, you're done already. Ok, I have another interview in an hour or so, but then I will be free too, so wait for me by the docks at 5 o'clock a we will leave together. And I warn you, don't ask me anything, I will tell during the dinner." And she hung up.

So it was few minutes after the third hour and have another two hours to spare. I guessed I was going to love this job after all. In the meantime, I went back to the Penitentiary. You may wonder, why was I going there so much, but I really wanted to get to know all the patients that were here, and there were only one way to achieve that. Usually there was no one in the Penitentiary, no one wanted to go there when there was not the need to. I was sure that everybody will soon think me crazy, but well, I didn't really care.

I was wandering through the halls and passages, when I arrived to the hall most distant from the exit, there weren't much occupants there. I found a lonely cell and when I came closer, I saw the most strange and... in some way... funny man. It was and small and stubby man with blond hair and blue eyes, and I noticed a slight overbite he had, but the most peculiar thing about him was the great top hat he was wearing. It took me a little time to recognise him, but when I did, I had to smile. This was Jervis Tetch, the Mad Hatter.

He was kind of cute to me, I had to say, and I just had to stop by and greet him. "Hallo." I said gently. He looked at me with that big eyes and I had to smile again. Even if I knew what he had done in the past, I could never imagine him to look so... harmless.

"Hallo, pretty girl. Are you Alice? You look just like my Alice. The pretty blond hair, the eyes. That new doctor of mine looks like Alice too, but my Alice does not wear glasses. No, no... but you must be Alice, are you?" He looked at me with hope. I didn't want to let him down, but I also didn't want to end up as a guest of honor on one of his tea parties ones. "No, unfortunately not. I am doctor Jones, Katherine for you. It very nice... no it's... frabjous to meet you, Hatter." I blinked at him when I saw the spark in his eyes when I said the word frabjous. "I read the book too. So you say that Harley is your doctor? Well, lucky you are." I smiled. "She's a good friend of mine. Ok, I have to go, but I will visit you again for sure. Goodbye." He made me smile again, when he made a little bow in front of me. Why were these guyes considered as criminals again?

I have been wandering around the asylum for a while, before it was the time to get for the meeting with Harley. All the time we were on the ship, she was bouncing on the wooden floor, impatient to tell me how here day was. We arrived in the city and found ourselves on the bus stop waiting for a bus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

It was a rather nice, warm evening in Gotham and me and Harley were sitting in a nice little restaurant just a few blocks from the City Hall, close to the place where I lived. We were sitting at a table next to the windows, and we had quite a nice view on the Finger River, but not that I had the opportunity to actually notice, cause I was talking with Harley. Well, actually, Harley was talking to me, and I was listening. From the time we were seated, she just simply couldn't stop talking, I had to stop her gently when the waiter came and ask for our orders. She was staring at the man like she wanted to kill him for interupting our one-sided conversation. And for all the time, she was talking only about one thing: the Joker.

"Oh, Katherine, I was thinking a lot about him, but nothing like that!" I laughed. "I get that you like him than. I really will have to meet him too. After all, I already met a lot of patients in the asylum today."

"Really? Hey, how was your day, anyway? I am rambling about myself and I will not let you talk. What about Scarecrow? Have you talk to him? Really, I noticed how you were staring at him in the Penitentiary."

"What do you mean by that? Yes, I had the honor to talk to him. It was... quite fascinating, he really has such a magnificient personality, creepy, of course, but... I just hope he will talk to me."

"Ah, so you do like him. I supposed that much. But you know it's not very safe telling him anything about yourself. He could use it against you."

"Of course, but we already have a deal. Or I hope so. But we will see this in time. I met the Mad Hatter as well. Creepy, but cute. What do you think about him?"

"Oh, he's a sweet little fellow, it will be nice talking with him, although, I don't know, I will have to read that book again, or I will be lost soon. He's always quoting from Alice in Wonderland."

"Well, it's the Mad Hatter." I laughed. "At least you're the one with bigger chances to survive. I am the Alice here. Oh, I just want to know if you don't mind if I visit him sometimes, not any interviews, no, just a friendly visit from time to time, what do you think?"

She smiled at me and said. "Why, yes, that won't be a problem, Katherine, I can imagine that he likes you a lot, you can bring him some tea, if you like. But tell me, Katherine, seriously, if you think about it, do you really in all honesty, want to cure the Scarecrow?"

"Well," I said. "I really don't think that is an appropriate question for a psychiatrist, but... no, I don't know him that much yet to speculate, Harley, besides, this really is my work here, to try to help him... to change him. Look, Harley, I am tired. Would you mind if I go home now? I need to take some sleep."

"Oh, not at all." She sounded a little disappointed, so I told her. "Look, I have another interview with Crane the day after tomorrow, so if you want, we can do this again after that and I will tell you what I think, ok?" I watched in amusement as her eyes lighten up and I hugged her. "And you will tell me about your other pacients, not just Joker." I said, and she grinned on me, just like the Cheshire cat.

The next day, I knew I don't have to go to the asylum early, I only had one interview that day, with Waylon Jones. I have seen some of his photos and believe me, if you would think that I was scared of him, you would be right. But on the other side, I thought it would be really fascinating to meet him, after all, he too belonged among the local legends.

Anyway, I get to the asylum around midday. I was holding a bag in my hand, precisely it was a little bit heavy bag in my hand, but it was important, for I had some gifts in it. As a psychiatrist working in this facility, I was determined to treat all of local patients, not only mine, and not only their mental health, I also wanted to give them something that will occupy their minds when they are alone in their cell. It was something that was giving me the idea that I too am getting crazy, but I didn't really care, I wanted to act friendly towards them, no matter how they will treat me.

So I spend the two hour striding through the city and looking for a suitable gift, when I noticed a bookshop at the end of one street. That was of course the perfect idea. The doctors of the asylum obviously wasn't aware of the fact, that some of their patients are highly intellectual persons, and so they naturally enjoy reading books, but I knew it, so I knew that I can find some perfect gifs for my friends there. And it soon proved right to me. For some reason I ended up by the shelf with book on psychology, when I found a book called Psychology of Fear by Paul L. Gower and I thought it would be a good idea to give this to Crane. After all, him being a profesor, I could imagine how boring his days must be.

After an hour I left the bookshop with the psychology book, some puzzle books for the Riddler, and one nice colorful copy of Alice in Wonderland. I new that Jervis will surely appreaciate that book. But before I went to the work, I had one more excellent gift idea. I will not tell you know, but you will know it in short time.

So I was there, standing again on the island that was a nightmare for so many people, but perhaps a new-found home to me. My interview was at 5 o'clock, so I had a plenty of time. I wanted to go to the Penitentiary, but before I have done that, I have made my way to my office, made some tea in the thermos, and took two cups with me. I knew this will make Jervis happy, I was sure he didn't have a nice cup of tea for a very long time.

So I went to the Penitentiary. As I was passing Crane's cell, I noticed that he wasn't there, perhaps on some group therapy with another psychiatrist, and I took it as an opportunity. For some reason I didn't want to present him with that book myself, it was ment to be surprised, or perhaps, it was the fear of what he will say, a fear that he will not like the book, I didn't know. But I took my ID card and opened the cell, where I left the book on his bed. There wasn't much things in the cell, when I looked around, and I was suddenly sure he will appreaciate the book, even if he will not tell me.

Then, I went to Mad Hatter's cell. He was there, so I tapped on the glass slightly. He smiled when he noticed my presence and I smiled back, then I opened the cell and entered. "Hallo... Jervis," I said carefuly. "I just wanted to stop by, you're so alone here. And I was wondering if you would like to have some tea with me." I smiled and showed him the cups and the thermos. I had to laugh when I saw how his eyes sparkled. He was like a little girl that just received a pony for her birthday. "Oh, that is so nice of you, you're so kind, just like my Alice, she's always so kind, just like you. You are my Alice, aren't you?"

"No, Jervis, I am Katherine, just like I said yesterday. Now, here you are." I said and I gave him the cup with the tea. He took in both his hands enthusiastically and took a huge gulp of it before he slowed down a started drinking normally. "Thank you, thank you so much miss... how did you say? Oh, yes, miss Katherine. I didn't have a tea here in a... very long time." He sighed and smiled on me. "You're not like the other doctors, those are very, very nasty. Alice would be very angry with them."

"I am sure she would, Jervis, and I am angry with them too. Which is why I brought you a gift. I am sure you would like it." And I took Alice in Wonderland from my bag and handed it to him. He took it from my hand, looked at the cover and then he pressed to book to his chest like some precious treasure. But I already understand how precious that book was for him. He looked at me with watery eyes. "That... I... this is... I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to. It was my pleasure. I am sure you missed the book." I looked at him kindly. "Now I must go, but I will return again."

"Will you bring me another tea?" there was the hope in his eyes again. "Of course I will, Jervis. We are friends now." I smiled and I left the cell. When I was entering the corridor, I turned around to look at him and I smiled when I saw he already had his nose burried in the book.

Remember when I told you about the special gift I had? Well, my next stop was Ivy, for that gift was for her. There were the guards again, but they were no problem, they let me enter the cell without any questions. Ivy looked at with surprise. "Hallo, Katherine, do we have another session today?"

"No, not really, I just stopped by." She raised her delicate eyebrows. "You... stopped by? Like... by a friend?"

"Yes, of course. You are my friends, at least from my point of view. I really hope I will be able to make friends from all of you. That's why I am here. I have something for you."

"Really?" she smiled. "What is it?"

"Well, remember when I told you that I prefer the animals over the plants? Well, that is still true, but there is one thing about plants that I found very fascinating. Some of them actually act like animals, well, sort of. The carnivorous plants. These I my favourite you see, so I have been in flower shop today and I found the one that I love the most." I said, and I took it gently from my bag.

It was a Dionaea muscipula, the Venus Flytrap. The most distinctive aspect of the plant was the traps, that looked almost like a muzzle and it was really designed for catching prey, small prey like insects. The inside of the trap was brigh red, as to attract such prey. It was a very beautiful plant, and a real predator among them. She laughed when she saw it, but before I even had the time to frown, she said: "I really should have expected that, but it's a very nice gift from you, Katherine. But you see, I don't think this is good place to keep her, this place is isolated, and there are no insects for her to catch. Take her the the Gardens, there the baby will be happy. But thank you very much for the gift, you are truly a friend, Katherine."

I nodded. "That was nothing, Ivy. You are right, I will take her to the Gardens, so she could watch over it. I will take her there now. I will visit you again." I smiled and left.

I took the plant to the Garden as Ivy told me. Then, I returned to my office to reread the Killer Croc's file, so I would be ready, when the interview comes. When it was finally five, I was patiently waiting in my office, but it was weird after ten minutes that no one was coming. So I stood up and I went to the Intensive Treatment when I knew was the way to the sewers. But by the time when I arrived there, there was no one. The bars that normally isolated the sewers from the rest of the building was raised, so I dared to venture inside. "Hallo?" I called, but there was only silence. The craziness of the idea of being here came to me a second later, so I quickly backed away and I went up to the Intensive Treatment again. That was where I heard some kind of a commotion from one of the halls. A young female doctor was standing in the corridor I currently was, and she quickly approached me when she saw me. "There you are, doctor Jones, we couldn't find you. What were you doing down there? You didn't go in the sewers, did you?" I chose not to tell her the truth. "Of course not, but I was looking for my patient. We were about to have a session."

"I know." she told me. "You see, there is a small problem with that. Mister Jones was not in a very good mood today, he didn't want to go to your session." She said and she shivered.

I sighed. "What happened?"

"Well, the guards were able to get him here, but he suddenly went on a rampage, so we had to tranquillize him. I am sorry doctor, but it was necessary. I am afraid he will not wake up in an hour or more. But you don't have to do the interview, if you don't want to, I have already informed to warden and he agreed with that."

"No, that's alright, doctor..." I looked at her questioningly. "Young, I am Penny Young." she answered. "Doctor Young then. I will wait here. Perhaps he will be more willing to talk when he wakes up."

"You're not mad then?"

"No, not at all, such situations happens. Now show me where he is." She nodded and went away, and I followed her. I had a feeling that this was not going to be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

I found myself in a large hall, same as the one that I was before, and the doctor led me through some passages to a wide corridor that would led us to the elevator. This time, however, the corridor was occupied by the huge figure of Waylon Jones lying on the ground, growling and snorting slightly from his sleep.

It was a terrifying view, at least to say, what I saw on those pictures was nothing compared to see him in real. He was surrounded by seven guards, one of them stepped closer to me when he saw me. "I am so sorry for this inconvinience doctor, but it was necessary for the security of all in this building to put him down. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes, of course guard, I am sure it will not be a long session anyway, if I can even call it a session. Just be ready if he tries anything." just when I said this, I noticed his left hand, well, what left of it. The hand was gone, there was only some hook on it's place. I gasped. "Oh, you must be Aaron Cash. Nice to meet you. They told me you're the best aroud here." I smiled.

"Yeah, that's me. Don't worry, doctor, we'll be ready. That thing will not do anything to you."

I frowned. That thing? He maybe bit his hand off, but that doesn't mean that man has the right to call him a thing. But I didn't want to argue with him, so I didn't say anything and I looked at my sleeping patient. I knew that this will probably change when he wakes up, but now that I already recovered from my first shock, he seemed a little less scary then before, especially in his sleep.

It was an impressive creature. He still had a lot of thing that reminded one, that he was a human, but on the other side there was a lot animal features on him. His body was covered in thick, alligator-like green scales. The head was very distorted, due to the presence of the huge razor-sharp teeth that very sticking out of his mouth. His hands very heavily muscled and there were claws where his nails should be. I was circling aroud him, watching him with deep interest, that I didn't noticed the strange looks the guards very giving. Than I simply sat in front of him, to a save distance, and I was waiting for him to wake up.

First, there was a huge growl from his mouth as the affects of the drug begun to recede. Then, he slowly opened his eyes, huge, yellow reptilian eyes. He was not yet aware of his surroundings, when he rolled to one of his sides, to the one where I was sitting. There were surprise in his eyes when he saw me, but then the surprise turned to anger. He wanted to raise on his legs quickly, but the drug was still affecting him, so he just reached with his hand towards me with a growl. I yelped and jumped back and on my legs and some of the guard immediately pressed the button to activate the electrical collar. The roars of pain filled the building and raised my hand quickly for them to stop.

I could see that it pained him, even if he was too proud to admit it, perhaps to admit it to himself, but I knew that was really painful. I was careful not to approach him now, when he was angry from the shock, but in time, slowly, I started to move towards him, step by step. He suddenly turned his head towards me again a sniffed, then he turned his huge body to face me. I saw one of the guards touching to button again, so I looked and him and said. "No." The guard looked at me with wide eyes, like if he thought I was crazy.

My attention was turned towards the Croc again, when he started to speak. "Are you the new doctor of mine, bitch?" I looked at him. I wasn't really confortable with being called like that, but I already he just simply was like that, it was normal for him, so I was not going to make fuss about it. Instead I took my courage, all of I had left, and stepped closer to him. "Yes, I am, Waylon." I raised my head to look him in the eyes, and he stared right into mine. I would never told him, but I chose this tactic, because I knew that he was closer to animal that he even knew and this simple method of mind fight usually worked among animals. So I simply stared, determined not to be the first one to turn the gaze again.

We were standing for I don't know how long, but after a while, he started to laugh. It was really chilling to listen to him laughing in that dark, raspy voice of his, but when he started to laughed, I hoped he would not eat me now, at least not now. "You have some nerve, doc." he said. "Perhaps I should have played this the nice way after all."

I slowly raised my eyes to look at him again, this time, I smiled carefuly. "I am sorry for what happened here. No one has told me that you would like to stay in your... cell." I told him. "Perhaps next time, I can come to you." This caused to guards to whisper among themselves anxiously. Cash stepped to me and touched my back, so I turned to him. "You can't be serious. It will kill you."

I turned aroud to look at him. "Mister Cash, I am grateful for your concern, but this is my patient and can do whatever I think is the best for him. Now if he feels safer in the sewers, I will go there, that is no problem for me, you can come with me after all, if you insist."

Then I turned to Croc again. "So it's the deal then?" He tilted his head to one side and then he nodded. "It is then, doc."

"Good," I smiled. "Next time, I will come to your sewers then. Now, I know this is not the best place but, would you sit with me here, please?" He was looking at me for a while, before he actually droped himself to the ground." I sat in front of him, and I didn't even realised how close to him I actually was, but when I did, I shoved myself from him a little. He grinned. "You are afraid of me, doc."

"Of course I am, you woud not act towards me so friendly if I would be so stupid trying to convince you that I am not, when we both know I am. But I hope we can be friends in time, Waylon."

And again he was staring at me. "I could eat you in any time doc. This toy around my neck, it only tickles. If I want, I would be able to tear you apart."

I sighed. "I know, Waylon. But tell me, really, why do you eat people? Is it so much different from any other meat?" His eyes widened and he looked at me, it was obvious that no one ever asked him such a question. "Why are you asking me this, you bitch? You think you can trick me?" There was an anger in his voice, but he didn't move.

"Calm down, Waylon. I am not trying to trick you, I'm simply interested. I am supposed to be your friend, so I want to talk something that I think you will like to talk. So, unless you have something else in mind, please, tell me. I would love to listen."

He seemed to believe me, for I could see the anger slowly vanish from his eyes. "Well, I don't know what you want to hear, doc."

"Start from the beginning. When did you get the first bite?" I was waiting for the answer. I seemed to me that he was trying to comprehend, if he could trust me or not, but finaly, he began to speak. "I was still young then. You probably know, doc, that after I get out of prison for the first time, I was working in the circus as a alligator wrestler. You gotta know that it was a hell there, they were treating me like filth, and not only me. Bah, they didn't fear me in that time, but they still called me a freak, a monster. So one day, I showed him how much monster I am. That was the first day, doc. That was the day when I first tasted human flesh. And you know what, doc? You asked me, if it is different. It is, it is a lot to eat the flesh and bones from those who made you like this. Is that an answer you wanted to hear? You are afraid now, I can see that that in your eyes, I can smell it from you."

He was right, I was frightened. Not really from what I heard, but from the passion, thw agression in his voice when he was saying that. I made me a little staggered, but I composed myself and I looked in his eyes. "Perhaps I am scared, but I still thank you for telling me your story. We will talk again in our next session, Waylon, in your sewers, as I promised. Now, guards, take him back, please."

I smiled and stepped aside, as I watched as Cash and his guards led the Croc not much gently back into the sewers. I was still little shaken. When I looked on the watch, it was seven, so I thought I will go back home, when I remembered I forgot about the puzzle books I bought for the Riddler. My bag was left in my office, so I returned there first. When I came back, I found my way though the Intensive Treatment to Riddler's cell, but the door was opened, and when I looked in, he wasn't there. I frowned, it was too late for him being somewhere else, so I was really worried. Did he manage to escape? Suddenly there were footsteps behind me, and when I turned, I saw the Riddler in his whole glory. He stopped, suprised. "Ehm... doctor? What are you doing here so late?"

I crossed my arms on my chest and I looked at him. "I could ask you a similar question, Edward. I could even ask you, how the hell did you get out your cell, if I would want to. What I want to know, however, is if there's a slight change that you will return inside."

"But of course, doctor, I didn't want to escape, anyway, I just needed to take of some... you know, some matters. But you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had and interview with the Killer Croc, there were some complication, I really don't want to talk about it. As for the reason I here in this building right now, well, I have somthing for you."

He blinked. "You... brought me a gift?"

"Yes, after all, you are my friend, Edward, that is way I am going to pretend I haven't seen you being out of your cell in the first place, if you will so kindly return in right now. But before you do, this is for you." I sad and I handed him the puzzle books and a pencil. "I can imagine how bored you have to be here, especially when your doctor is such an idiot, so I bought you this. I don't want this place to have some bad affect on your precious brain."

I handed him the books and he took them gratefully. "Thank you doctor, I really appreciate this." He stepped gracefully in the cell and I closed the door behind him. "That is why I am going to give you an easier riddle then the last time."

I was getting to feel tired and I wanted to go home, but still, I didn't want to spoil him the fun. "I am listening, Edward."

"I you have me, you'd like to share me, but if you share me, I'll be gone. What am I?"

I started to think about this riddle. What was that I have, until I tell it to someone. It didn't take much time, before I was able to give him an answe, that riddle was actually very easy.

"It's a secret!" I cried out and he clapped his hands shortly. "Well done, Katherine, but that one was really easy, a little baby could solve this. I would give you another, but you look like you can use some sleep. But I thank you again for those books, even if they will not occupy me for long. Now off you go, get yourself home."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry, Edward, just tell me and I will buy you another. As for going home, that is why I intend to do now. Farewell for now, Edward."

It took some time, before I get home, it was about nine when I managed it, and I was happy that I was there. It was a long they and I needed sleep. Tomorrow, I was going to have another session with Crane. As I was lying in my bed I was thinking how much I was hoping that he will actually talk to me about something interesting, I was really interested in his live, in himself, and suprisingly for me when the thought crossed my mind, about his work as well. I laughed to myself. Perhaps I was crazier than I thought. But I didn't think about anything else, because a minute after, I was already asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

I woke up in a bright, sunny morning, it was really a beutiful day, and a beautiful start to my day as well. So I was in a great mood when I arrived to the Asylum today. Walking the long way across the grounds to the East, I was thinking about my todays sessions. I didn't have to look on my schedule anymore, I already had it in my memory. Strangely, I was pleasently surprised to find out that I had a session with Croc again, along the interview with Crane that I was looking forward to, but both of the sessions was in the afternoon and I was here early. Again. What was it about this place that made me so happy here that I was even willing to come here when it wasn't necessary. I didn't know.

Anyway there was something that really bothered me. It wasn't like I was boored with my patients, oh hell no, but it was that... I just simply wanted to talk to someone else as well. Well, to be more precise, I wanted to talk to each of them, to learn something about them. Of course I still had the right to talk to any of them, when I wanted, I didn't know if that was because it wasn't a problem, or because no one had yet noticed that I am doing it, but simply put, I wanted another pacient. And if I wanted another patient, I needed to see the warden. I didn't want to do that, that man was giving me the creeps. But there was no other way so I decided to pay him a visit in the time I had.

"And by new patient you mean another rogue, I guess?" He asked me, when I told him my request. "Well, yes, you see, I have only three patients now, and I have a lot of free time to spare, but I would like to attend to as many patients as I can, and the most interesting are the ones from the Rogues Galery. I am asking for one, nothing more."

"No." he replied. "I am sorry, but now. It may seem that you have a lot of time now, but you have been here only two days, doctor. After you spent some more time with the patients you already have, believe me, you will reconsider what you are saying now, maybe you will even beg me to take one of them from you. I am not underestimating you profesionalism, I am just saying what will probably happen. Now, with that being said, I believe we have ended here."

"But mister warden, I asure you that I can handle it, seriouly can't you give at least one another? There is no need to underestimate my abilities. You can even give me a petient from another doctor, I don't care. I think the Riddler would be much more satiesfied if..."

"Doctor Jones." he snapped and looked at me sharply. "I think I didn't say it clearly enough for you. You were here for only two days so far. As for mister Nygma, I see no reason to think that doctor Thomas is not capable enough to treat him fairly. You should be grateful to me that I even gave you any of those rogues, if it were for me, you and doctor Quinzel would be stuck each with six thugs for a lot of years now, but doctor Strange thought it would be a good challenge for you two if we put you in the real action. So far I doubt this was a good decision."

"What do you mean?" I asked, but I sighed inwardly. I guessed the storm was finally here. "Well, doctor Jones, as from both doctor Thomas and mister Cash told me, you seem really, well, I should probably put it, very inappropriately interested in your patients. From what I heard yesterday, you even promised to mister Jones that you will have his next sessions in his sewers. Whatever reason do you have for it, I don't think it's a good idea."

I closed my eyes and sighed. This was tiring. "It's just a try, mister. That is, it's clear that he feels more confortable there, in his lair when he has his privacy and quiet. I just though that maybe he will be much more willing to talk there. Mister Cash will be there with me in any case."

He looked at me a frowned. "Very well then, do as you wish, but I haven't ended yet. Could you explain me, why do you act towards the patients in the way you are? You were speaking with miss Isley for the whole hour about her plants, and you were asking Croc about his taste in human flesh like if you were really interested. And I don't even want to know what you were discussing with Crane, but let me tell you doctor, that this is not the way it works. You are supposed to find as much information about them, not to chit chat with them. Perhaps you can do that in you "free time", as you call it, but in your sessions, you will do the real work, do you understand? That is, if you don't want to loose your job here."

I sighed again, trying to calm myself and hold back the urge to start to yell at him. "I understand, mister warden, that my methods seem a lot uncommon to you, but I can asure you, it will work. I just believe that the key to make that more open to you is to become their friend. I am trying to understand them from their point of view, if that is possible. Therefore, the process of gathering information about them will probaly be a little slower, but it will work. Please, just give me a change."

There was a moment of silence, which seemed like an eternity for me. "Fine, doctor, it's your methods, perhaps you do have a poit, but it will be your responsibility. In due to check, if your method is actually working, you will give me a detailed report at the end of every month of the information you have gathered. When I will see some visible progress at the end of this month, perhaps you will be granted with another patient. But now I would like to ask you to leave."

I nodded and turned to leave. "Thank you mister warden, I will not dissapoint you." I left the office as calm as I could, but outside a leaned my back again the wall. "Bastard." I mumbled. "How could such a man be in charge of this facility?" I aked myself and I retreated to my office. In one o'clock I was about to have a session with Croc. When I thought about it, maybe it will not be so bad to have the session in the sewers. It seemed awful when I was there for the first time, but, I realised, it could still be much worse.

I smiled when I thought about Croc. Yes, he was terrifying, yes, he was, but still, he was such a fascinating creature. I knew he had as terrible past as many of the patients, and it was sad for me to think about it. It hated when people were mean to someone bacause he was different, I suffered the same faith when I was at school. I was always different, not that I was a school swot or somthing, I was far from it, but I was always a solitary person, I would rather stick around in the classroom with a book than to do who-knows-what-idiocies with other pupils. There were some of my friends, some that didn't even notice when I was in the room, but of course, there were also bullies, the curse of every school. Sometimes I really thought that bullying should have been considered as crime. Fortunately I wasn't the worst case in the school, so I was often left alone. In time, I learned to ignore these idiot, after all, I knew they will never achieve anything important in their lives. All of that was one reason why I didn't want to speak with Crane about his childhood. I knew enough about it to understand that trying to tell him, that I understand what he went through would be a great overstatement, cause I knew his life was a lot worse than mine.

It was a few minutes to one, when I heard a knocking on my door. There was Cash and a few other guards, my personal bodyguards for the session. "You came for me? Thank you, mister Cash." I smiled at him. "No problem, doc. Are you ready to go?" I stood up and followed him all the way to the Intensive Treatment and down to the sewers. I shivered when we arrived there. It was cold down here, the air was chilled from the water. When we entered the sewers through the barred enterence, the guards have already prepared their guns and Cash was walking in front of me. After a short narrow corridor we arrived to the channels. It was a dark and gloomy place, wet and cold, but I could imagine, that Croc actually liked this place, no one was disturbing him here. "Croc! Your doctor is here!" Cash called, and we heard a few distant growl as an answer. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward. "Waylon! It's me, doctor Jones! Will you come out, please?" I called gently. There was a pause and then there was a sounds of a splashing water. Suddenly, after a few seconds, the water surface bursted out and Croc jumped to a wooden pannel in front of us. He growled and turned towards us. "I am warning ya, doc, I am not in a good mood."

I looked at Cash. "Had somebody fed him already?" He shook his head. "No, not yet, we're gonna feed him after the session doc." I looked at Croc. They let him to have a session without any food? No wonder that he is annoyed. I was hungry myself, I didn't have any lunch yet. "Ok, mister Cash, would you be so kind and bring him the food and hour earlier? I am sure I can wait here with the other guards."

"Are you sure this is necessary, doc? Can't you just get over with it?" He asked. "I'm pretty sure of it. I wouldn't want to do a session with him while he's hungry. That would be very uncomfortable for both of us. So please, bring him the food. What were you going to feed him with anyway?" I asked.

He waved his hand, but didn't answer. "Alright then, wait here doc. You, come with me!" he called on two other guard and they left. I looked at Croc, when he said. "Don't think I won't eat you just because you feed me, doc." he growled.

After a short time, Cash returned, he and his men carried something that looked like a fresh carcass of a cow. "Is that...? Where did you get this?" I asked surprised. "We got an everyday supply from a local slaughterhouse, doc. What did you think we were feeding him with?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Just put it here... and leave us." Cash's eyes widened. "What did you say, doc?" he asked. "I said leave us, let him eat in peace. Give me the remote control to his collar, but wait behind the bar. You too don't like when someone is staring at you plate when you eat now, do you?"

He sighed. "It's madness doc, you know that. You shouldn't do this. But ok, here is the remote control, we have more of them, so you can even keep it for the next time." He said and he handed me the remote control, them he took his men away. I smiled at Croc and I stepped away from the carcass to make him some place. "Here, it's all yours." I watched as he slowly lumbered himself to the meal, bend down and sank his teeth into the flesh. I was watching as he fed, I didn't want to disturb him, I was just sitting there and watching. When he raised his head again, there wasn't much left from the cow.

He suddenly turned and looked at me. He tilted his head to the side. It looked that he forgot about me. "You're still here?" he asked. "Evidently." I smiled. "I was just watching."

"Thank for this." he said. "I was hungry."

"That was nothing." I said. "I don't like to do things hungry as well. Anyway I wouldn'tlike you to eat me instead." He laughed. "Then why did you want the guards to leave?" He said and he stood up and came closer to me. Dangerously closer to me.

I got to my feet. "Well, you see, it's much more pleasant to talk when you are not overheard by people who cannot keep their mouths shut."

He stopped. "Do you have problem with Cash, doc?" I looked at him and sighed. "Well, for some reason he felt the need the tell the warden about what happened yesterday with all detailes, so this morning, I was in his office and it seems I have oficially pissed of the warden with my leniency towards you all. I was lucky he didn't threw me out." I laughed and he growled.

"Cash is a bastard, and that old Sharp too. I would eat them both if I get the opportunity." he growled again and then he looked at me. "I kinda like you, doc, you're not like the others."

I smiled. "I came here to make friends, not money, Waylon. Now, what are we going to talk about? We still have some time."

We spend the rest of the session talking about various things. Croc has calmed after the meal, I found out he could be actually a nice companion when he had a full stomach. Without me even suggesting it, he started talking to me about his early days on school, and the torments he went through from the hand of the other children. I really wanted to pay him attention, but after awhile, I gradually drifted away in my own thoughts, cause his rambling reminded me of my next patient, the similar childhood of Jonathan Crane. And then, the session was over and I left Croc in the sewers, being in much better mood than before.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delay of the update, I didn't have much time lately, but here is another chapter. :-)_

Chapter 7.

Sitting in my office, I glanced at the clock. 15:45. Another fifteen minutes before I had my second session with Crane. I was hoping that today we will get to discuss something interesting. I was trying to calm down before the session would start, for I was a little agitated and I really didn't want to show this to Crane. After I have left Croc in the sewers, I found my way up again. I was walking across the grounds, lost in my thoughts, when I nearly bumped into someone. I raised my head in surprise to find out it was a guard. With a gun.

"Are you ok, doctor?" he asked. I nodded. "Don't worry, I'm fine, I just wasn't paying attention. I am very sorry."

"Well, we will then continue our way." I glanced behind him, when I noticed there were several more guards as well. They were forming a circle around a patient. I gasped when I saw who they were guarding. "Oh my God." I said slowly and then I looked on the killer in front of me. "You are Zsasz, are you?" I realised this was the first time in my life I really saw him and to say at least it was an impressive sight.

He wore an orange trousers, but the upper part of his body was naked. He was slim, but muscled, and covered in the characteristic tally marks everywhere I could see, including his head. He looked as dangerous as he actually was. He tilted his head to the side and looked at me with curious eyes.

"Perhaps I am, perhaps I'm not. It does not really matter doctor... Jones." he said in that strange voice of his and my eyes widened, partly in shock, partly in curiosity. "And how would you know my name, mr. Zsasz?" I asked him. He was watching me intently, his eyes never leaving my face and I was wondering, what is going on inside his head. Although I didn't really want to know. "There are talks in the Penitentiary about you. Even Riddler stopped by and talked." There was a look on his face I really didn't like, but I replied, smiling. "I hope these are good talks." I wanted to tell him more, but the guard stopped me. "Really doctor, we need to take back to his cell. There are other prisoners we have to escort."

"Of course, accept my appologize, just carry on." I said and left them. I hurried to my office,where I sank into my chair. "Wow." I said out loud. I could understand why everybody feared him, there was something in his eyes and his voice that made everybody shiver, even without knowing who is standing before them. But I couldn't understand why no one could see how fascinating this man was, it would really be a dream come true to have a one session with him.

I was excited from this little meeting but now I had to calm down. When the clock finally showed me that it was the time I thought that I was ready. The doors to my office opened and I found myself looking in the eyes of dr. Crane. "Good afternoon, doctor. Please, sit down." I nodded to the guards and they left the office.

"You know what I don't understand?" I said after I was staring at the door for a few seconds. "They don't give you a straightjacket, not even handcuffs, even when you're one of the most dangerous inmates here, not only physicly, but mentaly as well."

"Why doctor, you're almost flattering me now. But you see, I am good at pretending things, when I want. They think that I am no threat without my mask, my glove and the gas. Fools." he almost barked the last word in his little flash of anger before he calmed himself again. "And they treat me like that. But well, they still have weapons. Not that they really mean that much. Here you can see the briliant security of this facility. They constantly do the same mistakes, one is wondering if they will ever learn."

I laughed. "Perhaps you're right, doctor, but you certainly don't mind, hmm? It makes a lot of things easier. Like with doctor Kellerman." I tried. I spoke with Steven Kellerman before about his former patient and he told me about his experience and then he borrowed me the tapes with the recordings of his interviews. In my opinion, the man was just stupid, but I wanted to know what Jonathan thinks about it.

He must have felt why I brought up the topic, for he looked at me strangely and he refused to answer my unspoken question. After a moment of watching me, his expression turned to one of curiosity. "You seem somehow nervous doctor. I wonder why? Is it because of me?" he said calmly, but I could sence the delight he must have felt when he said that.

"No, not at all doctor... it's just that... I have met Zsasz before I had this session. He was lead by the guards back to his cell and I kind of bumped in them." I laughed to myself silently, before I looked at him. "He certainly is one to be feared, you can never know what he will do next."

Crane laughed. "You can say the same about myself doctor." I nodded. "Yes, of course, but you at least are not insane in such an extreme way as he is. But really, tell me what do you think about the whole affair with dr. Kellerman. You see, I have listened to the recordings and I didn't really see any reason for the... breakdown, that he had. As I see it the mistake he had was that he was freaked out by you long before the sessions even started." I told him and he looked at me with a very amused expression.

"And you are sure you're not doing the same mistake, doctor?" I looked at him. "Why don't you call me Katherine, doctor Crane? I made that offer to everyone here." He shook his head. "No, doctor. That would be very unprofessional. You are my "doctor" and I am supposed to be your patient. Now answer my question." He said, and I was surprised how he could still control himself and talk in that calm, gentle tone. "Why do you think you should not be afraid of me when all others are? Steven was an easy one, so easy to unnerve, so easy to drive almost to the edge. And then he escaped. No, no, no..." he laughed lightly. "He actually thinks he escaped when I was given to another doctor, but he doesn't know anything. I would get him when I would want to, he's just lucky I am preoccupied by other things. Like you, doctor, for example. What are your fears doctor? What gives you nightmares? No, you don't really have to answer, I can find it out myself. It's more fun like that."

"I am sure of it, doctor Crane." I said, and I must surprised him when I said that in a light tone, without a trace of fear. The things he said, and the tone he was speaking in, that was scary, but these were just words, yet, but why would I worry myself too much before anything actually happens? Of course I wasn't that stupid to tell it to him this way. "But you see," I told him. "I came here with a certain confidence in myself, that I will be able to stay clear out of any preconceptions. You were a briliant psychiatrist and you still are and I know my mind is no match for yours. It would be extremely stupid from me if I tried to convince even myself about the opposite. The mere reason why am I here now and why am I going to be here for the next of my time as well yours is curiosity. I have no ilusions about the possibilities for you to be cured, not more as I have for the Joker, even if Harley can think otherwise, simply because you don't want to be cured."

"Well then you certainly have a quicker mind then the other doctors have."

"I know." I answered with a sigh. "They don't understand you, because they are too afraid to actually trying. They don't respect you and they pay for it, I understand this." I looked up at him again. "Anyway, I hope you like that book."

He raised an eyebrow. "That book... was from you?"

"Yes." I smiled. "You weren't in your cell, so I put it there. I figured out that you must be very bored here, so I boughed you something to read. You like reading, don't you?" He slowly nodded. "I suppose I should thank you doctor, but seriously don't expect anything else from me."

"Oh no, I am not, I can asure you, I just hope you will enjoy the book. Now, I think it's time to finish the session, doctor, but next time, you'll do the talking." He left the office with very annoyed look on his face and I was alone again. It was 5 in the afternoon. I remembered I promised Harley a dinner tonight, but suddenly, I wasn't in a mood for that, so I decided that I will find her and tell her we will go another time.

I went to her office, since I knew where it was, but she wasn't there. But the door to her office was opened and her keys were in the lock. Stupid girl, I thoughed to myself and took the keys. In the office I found her schedule on the table. She had a session today with... Two-Face? She has Two-Face? She really must tell me about that. But that was nearly an hour ago. I looked beside a table and saw that her bag was still here, so where could she be?

I exited the building, and started towards the West, before a certain young man almost jumped into me. "Oh I am sorry doctor, I haven't seen you."

"It's alright, doctor Thomas. I have experienced something very similar today. So what are doing here? I thought you would be home by now." I smiled at him.

"No, not really," he replied. "I would love to go home, but I still had a session with the Riddler, which is never really good for my nerves. He was bothering me with his riddles again."

"He will always bother you with riddles, until you start answering them." I said with a smile. "I know! I know, but those riddles are just so stupid. The first day we met he told me a riddle that was actually about a child, that he cut his legs off." I laughed. "Yes, he gave that riddle to me too. I am starting to believe it's some kind of a test of human inteligence for him, but I think I passed. Lucky me." I said cheerily. "Well, whatever. Have you seen Harley by any chance? I need to speak to her."

He nodded. "Yes, I saw her go towards the Penitentiary a while ago." I thanked him and I intended to leave, but he stopped me. "Doctor Jones! Wait. I wanted to ask you something. I was wondering, if you would be interesting in going for a dinner with me, just a friedly dinner between two colleagues, what do you say?"

I didn't turned aroud immediately, taking a deep breath. He was actually asking me for a date? Was he kidding me? Not that he wasn't handsome, no, he had a nice face, dark hair and brown eyes, but he wasn't nice for me. And after that revelation, that he is here only for money and he doesn't care for the patients a bit, I started to detest him. Of course I knew most of the doctors here are the same, but there at least decent enough not to admit it loudly. I was feeling really bad for Edward, being forced to sit through sessions with such a moron.

However, I set a smile on my face and turned aroud. "Why, doctor Thomas, I actually thought that after the last scuffle we had, you woudn't want to have anything with me."

"Oh, that was nothing, just a bad day of mine, I should be the one to apologize. So, does that mean you're accepting?"

"Actually, no. I am sorry, but I have still some work before I end here today, that's actually why I want to find Harley now. Perhaps some other time." I turned and walked away, but I managed to caught a glimpse of his eyes before he smilled again. There was a dissapointment in them and... anger as well. "Perhaps some other time than." he said in a calm voice, didn't even noticed I wasn't really listening to him already.

I went to the Penitentiary as he told me and I started to look for Harley, however, I didn't have to look for too long. As I was approaching the hall where was the cell of Jonathan Crane, I heard a soft giggling. I slowly made my way to the corner and looked aroud it quietly. There, I saw Harley standing before the Joker's cell, smiling and occasionally laughing to some joke I supposed he said. She was holding a rose in her hand. I stepped towards her quietly, so she didn't hear me coming.

"Having fun, are we?" I asked, and I was amused with the shock on her face when she quicly turned on her heels like a quilty child. "Katherine! You scared the hell out of me!" She called out I laughed, when Joker suddenly spoke behind her in his high pitched voice. "Yeah, doc, don't scare my favourite doctor! That's my job! And perhaps of the Johny-boy few cells from here. Hey Johny, how's it going?!" he screamed out across the hall, but there was no answer.

"I quess he doesn't want to talk to you, Joker. Well," I turned to Harley. "Look, I just came to tell you, that I will not go on the dinner with you tonight, I am a little tired, I would just like to go home, if you don't mind." I said and she smiled. "No, don't worry. I will just walk you to the docs then." She said, and cast a last look on Joker, and then we walked out of the building.


	8. Chapter 8

_So in this chapter I have used and slightly changed one of the interview tapes with Victor Zsasz from the Arkham Asylum. I will also from now try to make references to the what will happen in the big breakout in the asylum, cause I am planning to write a sequel that will follow the story of the game. But that is a secret for now. :-)_

Chapter 8.

"So are you going to tell me who gave you this rose?" I asked Harley as we were walking across the ground. "Are you going to beat me if I don't tell you?" she answered.

"Of course not!" I laughed. "I would just like to know who is your secret admirer." She suddenly stopped and looked at me, and I noticed she was blushing.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked quietly. "Of course I can, you know that very well, but why? Don't tell me it's from the Joker." I meant that as a joke, but she looked at me with a very serious expression, which caused me a slight shock.

"It is from the Joker? Are you kidding me? No... you're not. Wow, well... lucky you are." I was at a loss for words for a while. "Tell me you're not going to say anything. He will be in a big trouble if somebody find out he was out of his cell."

"Oh don't worry Harley, I am not going to say anything, I wouldn't do that to him. After all, he's not the only one who's getting out, I have found the Riddler returning to his cell the other night. I will not get them in such trouble."

"Do you think he's serious about this?" she asked.

"What? The flower? You think he might be interested in some relationship with you? Well, I don't know what will be more creepy for me, if he does or if he doesn't, but... really I don't know what to think about it. Hey come and sit here." I lead her to a nearby bench, where I sat her. "But what if he is? He told me he will speak to me, he told me he will share his secrets with me."

I sighed. "Well, then you're a lucky psychiatrist, Harley. But please, be careful around this one. You know who he is." She shook her head and smiled at me. "I will be careful, I promise. But what about you and you're sinister Scarecrow? How was your today's session."

"Short." I answered and she jumped on the seat. "Hey, was that dissapointment? Just admit it, you like him, admit it."

"And what do you want to hear, Harley? That I love him? Look, even if I did consider something like that possible, even if I thought that he had any feelings for me as well, he is still my patient, I don't think the society would think anything good about such a relationship."

"And that is something to stop you?" she grinned at me and I looked at her, before I sighed and stood up, without an answer. "I better go now Harley, I really want to go home." I said and she nodded and she accompanied me to the docks before we parted for the night.

An hour after this I was sitting on a couch in my appartment, thinkig about what Harley told me. Was it true that I really felt something for the Scarecrow? Fact is, from the first time I saw him I was deeply fascinated by this man, and I found that I was keenly listening to every word he was saying, but was it merely an obsession or something more? I didn't know. All this thinking was giving me a very bad headache, so I decided to make myself a little dinner before I went to bed. I glanced on my bedside table where I had a new book that I bought for me. As I settled myself in the bed, I gently took the book from the table and slowly opened it on the first page. It was the same book I have recently bought for Jonathan Crane.

It was shortly after the noon the next day when I was sitting on another little tea chat with the Jervis Tetch. I had to say I really liked that little man. He always creeped me out when I thought about his... special hypnotic talents, but on the other side, he could be so cute when he didn't want to look sinister, so cute that one could simply not be mad at him for anything, at least in my opinion.

As usual I was sitting there and listening to what he had to say. As a psychiatrist I always thought that the key to a succesful therapy was an understanding of the psychiatrist for her patient and the ability of the psychiatrist to listen. I highly doubted that there were many people that were patient enough to actually listen to his Alice-in-Wondeland ramblings, well except for me and Harley. Everyone who looked at her must figure out that she probably is crazy enough to be perfect for the job.

But, as I was saying, I was sitting there, listening, before I heard some commotion outside I excused myself politely and left the cell to look. There was a guard, standing in the corridor, talking to the walkie-talkie in a rather urgent voice.

"But how could he? Okay... okay... just... what? He has dr. Whistler in there? Wait there and don't do anything, just don't do anything to anger him, but watch out." He was saying. "What's going on?" I called to him and he turned around to face me. "Doctor Jones?" I recognized him as one of the guards that I saw yesterday.

"Doctor, it's Zsasz, he managed to escape, he killed some guards and is holding doctor Whistler with a knife on her neck."

I looked back in the Hatter's cell, then back on the guards. "Take me there." I told him. "Perhaps I can help."

"Are you sure doc? That man is dangerous."

"Just take me there." I said. "How did he manage to get the knife anyway?"

"No one knows, really. Dr. Whistler wanted to start the session, when he went on the rampage." I shook my head. "And you call this a security? No, please, don't answer, just take me there." He nodded and we walked away. He lead me to the building of the mansion, and as we entered, I immediately heard a lot of agitated screams and voices from the door on the right. "He's in the library?" I asked the guard and he nodded. "He is in the lowest floor of the library, we can get there by the stairs."

I nodded and we run though the door and down the stair to the library. There were many guards standing in front of the narrow corridor that lead to the library. When we approached them, they all turned and looked at me with confused eyes, but I ignored them. I came closer to the passage entrance and looked inside. There, in the middle of the room, under the great glass ceiling, was Zsasz, facing the corridor, holding dr. Whistler in front of him with sharp blade already covered in blood pressed to her throat. The poor woman was trembling, to scared to move or make a noice, which was probably for the best.

"How long is he here actually?" I asked a turned my head slightly to the guards. "It's two weeks now since we cought him." I nodded. "So he didn't kill in two weeks." I sighed and slowly approached the corridor again. "Victor?" I called gently and I poked my head around the corner and I faound myself looking in the dark eyes of Victor Zsasz. "Victor? It's me." I said again. He looked at me a smile, there was a strange, sinister spark in his eyes. "Doctor Jones? You came to witness my work? Came to look how I will redeem this woman from her poor, pointless life? It will happen very soon." he said and looked down at the terryfied doctor. "Soon, my little lamb, soon you will be liberated from you pitiful existence and I will have a new mark. It had been so long." he sad almost... sadly.

I sighed again and stepped forward. "Don't come any closer, doctor!" he shouted. "Victor, this really is not a good idea." I told him. "Even if you kill her now, you will be shot by the guards behind me, you will have no time to make your precious mark." I said and he frowned and backed from me a little. "I don't want you, to get hurt, Victor, her life is not worth it." I nodded towards doctor Whistler. "Come on, she's old, she'll probably be... deliberated soon even without you."

He sneered and pressed the knife to her neck again. "Don't play with me, doc. I will kill her."

"I know you didn't kill in a very long time, Victor, but really, this is not worth it. Just release her now and everything's is going to be alr..." Before I could say anything else, I saw a huge shadow behind him, emerging from the ventilation, before he was struck down and beaten to unconsciousness by a figure I immediately recognized as the Batman. I raised my eyes from Zsasz's body to look on him. "Impressive." I said, as I looked at the black mask of his. "Thank you." he said in that raspy voice. "For the useful distraction." I smirked. "I wasn't planning that as a distraction, Batman, but I suppose we should all thank you." I said, and then I turned to the guards.

"I would like him to be brought to my office when he wake up, if that would be possible, I just want to make sure he will not hold any grudges against me." I said and looked at Zsasz, still lying out cold on the ground.

"No, I suppose not, doctor, but we will keep it under maximum security."

"Well, that's certainly not a problem for me. Now, gentlemen, if you don't mind, I will return to my work now." I smiled and left the place, with one last glance on the unconscious killer.

I was almost by the door to my office when I heard a voice behind me. "Doctor Jones! Please wait." I turned around to see doctor Whistler as she was slowly approaching me. I smiled at her when she said: "I feel I should thank you for saving my life, doctor. He would have killed me a lot sooner if you didn't show up."

"That was nothing, doctor Whistler, after all, I wasn't that succesful as I hoped to be. Also I think I should apologize for the things I said, they were very insulting towards you, but I assure you I wast just trying to discourage him."

She waved her hand and smiled. "I understand doctor, after all, you gave the Batman enough time to act by what you have done. But please tell me, why do you want to talk to Zsasz?" I looked at her and sighed. "Doctor Whistler, in my opinion, you're one of the few ones here that care for the patients, so I hope you will understand me. I have met Zsasz before here for a short time and I was... quite intrigued by him, from the profesional point of view of course. Look, I just wanted to make that he will not think this was a plan, after all, it almost look like I was just doing a distraction."

She nodded slowly and spoke again in her deep accent. "I undestand what you mean doctor, but really, that is not necessary. You really don't have to be concerned about him. After all, he is not your patient."

"Yes, yes, I know, but he is an inmate in this facility and I cannot avoid meeting him sometimes. It would be just a couple of minutes, doctor, I just want to smooth things over."

"Ok, I understand. You're a very good person, doctor, always thinking about the patients. I even heard you've been giving them gifts." I looked at her and frowned, and she laughed shortly. "Don't very, doctor, most of us don't mind what you do, just be careful around the warden, he has a short temper about these things. I personally think that you are doing a huge favour to those poor souls. But still, you should be careful around them. Some of them may actually seem less hostile, but this is just a facade, a manipulation. I already said the same to doctor Quinzel. Now, I'll be going, you surely need some rest."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, doctor Whistler, for your kind words, it means a lot to me. But you should go home now I think, I don't need any rest, you do."

After she left me, I went into my office and sat myself in the chair. The first moment I glanced up to look at my table, I noticed a small green envelope lying there. I looked around cautiously, before I took the envelope and opened it. There was a single green card with some text written on it:

"So, Katherine, I am sure you have already figured out who is this from, so much faith I have in your cleverness. Now, if you haven't already heard the screaming guards, I am leaving Arkham, you were right, it is rather boring here and what you said about doctor Thomas, well... better not continue in this manner, don't you think? You should now however that I don't want to leave without saying goodbye to my new favourite doctor, so... if you solve the riddle written on this card, you may find a place where I will be waiting."

I looked down on the card, and there was the riddle he was talking about. It was these few words:

What has leaves without branches?


	9. Chapter 9

_So, something interesting is going to happen in this chapter, actually, a several interesting things, as you may notice. I have used one of the interviews between Joker and Harley, cause that one is my favourite, and I really thought it would be a good idea to put it there. :-)_

Chapter 9.

I was staring at the riddle for a while, before a smile formed on my face. That was easy. It seemed that Edward really wanted me to find him. What has leaves without branches? If you say leaves, you don't exactly have to mean the leaves on a tree. A leaf, perhaps a piece of paper? Yes, that could be it. And what does have a lot of paper inside? I looked on the door. A book? Do I have to go in the library again. Well, it seemed obvious enough, so I left the office and went back from where I came.

Zsasz was already taken away by the guards and the room seemed empty. But not for long.

"Well, well, well, it seems the gratest detective may have a competition." I turned around to see the Riddler twirling his cane in his hand, smiling. "Hardly," I replied. "That riddle wasn't difficult and you know it." He laughed. "You know what's interesting doctor? You went straight here, without any guards. It looks like you don't want to stop me from escaping."

"I don't want you to escape, that's true." I said and he frowned a little. "But only because I will miss you. We are friends, remember? Besides, it's not my job to catch escaped criminals, if the guards cannot prevent you from escaping, why should I help them?" I smiled at him and he grinned. "Good point, Katherine. But there is something else I wanted to tell. Joker is planning something big, he never told me the detailes, but perhaps it would be better if you will not be here when it happens. I will contact you if I find anything else."

"You will?" I said with a smile. "Thank you Edward." I told him and I stretched my hand towards him. "I hope I will meet you again. It was very nice meeting you." he shook my hand and laughed. "Oh, I almost forgot. This is for you." he said and placed a small metal object in my hand. "It is a miniature communication device. Place it in your ear, no one will notice it under your long hair. I'll be able to contact you through this and you can add any frecvention you want to listen to in it."

I looked on it in surprise, before I placed it in my ear. "But... why are doing all this for me?" I asked and he smiled on me. "I see a great potential in you, Katherine." and then he blinked on me and vanished.

I smilled to myself. I will really miss him, but this way, well be able to talk. But what did he mean by the great potential?

Fact was, I didn't have any sessions today, I actually didn't even had to be here, I just wanted to come, so I had a lot of free time. I remembered that I wanted to talk to Zsasz so I went back to my office to make me some tea. I liked tea before, but ever since I met the Mad Hatter, I began to love it, so now I was drinking it very often.

Not long after I came into the room, my special guest arrived. I looked at Zsasz as the guards brought him handcuffed into the room. I didn't like the look he was giving me. Not. At. All.

"Sit down, Victor, please." I looked him in the eyes and then I nodded towards the armchair. After a few moments of hesitation he sat down. "Listen, Victor, I want you to know that I am very sorry for what happened. And I want you to understand that I didn't know the Batman was going to get you." I said sadly, and he looked at me with anger in his eyes. "You're saying that because you're scared that I would want to kill you now."

"No! That's not true, I am saying that because I want to know you can trust me." I nearly shouted, and then I looked at the guards. "Can you... give us a minute? He's handcuffed, he cannot harm me now." They looked at me hesitantly, before one of them gave me a small devise. "Ok, doctor, this is the panic button. Push it if something, and we will be right here." I nodded and they left the office and I turned to Zsasz again. This time, he was looking at me questioningly. "You must know Victor." I said. "That there was once a time when I would come to you for my liberation." His eyes widened and I sighed.

You see, when I was young, I never haid much friends, because I was... different. They usually called me weird and in time, I got used to it. But... I never really saw any reason for my live, I was just drifting thrugh it as possible as it was. I studied psychology because it seemed interesting to me... the human mind and it's possibilities, but I never really saw any future for my existence. I really saw myself as a zombie... untill I met Harley. She was different as I was and when she came to study at the same university as I did, we became the best friends."

I looked in his eyes and I saw that he was really listening to me with deep interest. "And then Harley suggested that we should come to work here. I wanted to go, maybe not that much really, perhaps I was little scared... oh Scarecrow would love to hear that, but when we came, I realised it was the best thing I could do, and I was here only a few days, but already I have a bunch of great friends. So you see, Victor, I don't want to be liberated any more, cause I don't see myself as a zombie anymore. Now I have a reason for my life, like you have, and I want to live." I said and to my surprise, he smilled.

"But you must understand that I cannot allow you to kill anybody here." I said. "Not when I can stop it. I just can't, not while I am working here as a doctor."

"So don't." he whispered and I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You can be whatever you want to be doctor. We all can see that."

"What do you mean by that?" I repeated, but again, he didn't tell me anything. "You will know what I mean soon, I am sure of it. But... I promise you... doctor, that I will not kill anyone until that time comes." And with that, he turned his back on me and walked out of the room. I was a little stunned by his statement, so I didn't move from my chair. Did the most known murderer in Gotham just promised me that he will not kill? Or was I really crazy? Everything seemed strange that day.

Harley had a session somewhere else so I decided to make this day even crazier and visit the Joker. After all, I didn't have a chance to talk to him properly, and even that I didn't like him that much, he was insanely fascinating. So I went to the Penitentiary and found my way to his cell. He was sitting on his bed, his back turned to the door.

"It's crazy but you know what I like about you? Even if you kill somebody, you always have that smile on your face. You're never really sad, are you, Joker?" He turned his head quickly at the sound of my voice and grinned with that big smile of his. "Well, yes, I actually can recall a time when I was really sad. It was when I wanted to shoot my henchmen with his own gun and I found out it wasn't loaded. You know what I have done then? I took the gun and beat him down with it. But then, I found it was even more funny, gallons of blood anywhere! You really shood have seen it, doc!" and he laughed with that laugh that was always heard across the whole asylum." I smirked. "I have no idea why, but that actually seems funny to me."

"Weeell, doc, maybe you are really a little crazy as we are. Trust me, there's nothing wrong with it. You don't know how much fun you can have that way! Tell me, doc, what do you think about the Batman? Don't you think he should be locked here with us, hmm? You met him, didn't you? We all heard about your little adventure back there." he said and he smirked.

I looked at him. "You want my opinion on him? I don't like him, but he's done a lot for this city, at least many think so. But he's not that impressive. He may be intimidating for the scum on the streets, but for me, he looks like a fool."

"So you agree with me, don't you? I knew you would. You're a clever little doctor, just as your little friend. The little harlequin."

I looked at him and then I laughed. "Oh, you mean Harley? Of course, many people had called her like that before, she never really liked it. Do you like her, Joker?"

"Why, yes, she's a sight to look at! And clever one two. She really puts a smile on my face. She might me the one, and the only one who will understand me in this place. The same like you, doc! You understand our old Johny as well, don't you? Well, perhaps we can do something about that." he said and looked at me with a smirk that sent shivers down my spine.

"What are you...?" I wanted to ask, but in that moment I heard a quick footsteps and I saw Harley as she stepped around the corner. She stopped as she saw me standing there. "Katherine! You're still here? I thought you would go home after what happened with Zsasz." She told me, before she smilled at he Joker.

I looked at Joker again, before I turned my head to her. "You heard too? Well, you don't have to worry about me, we already talked and everything's alright. Now, I am sure you two have a lot to talk about." I grinned at her and walked away. "Hey, by the way." she called and I turned. "Do you now what else happened? The Riddler escaped. Probably in the commotion."

"What?" I said, faking surprise. "Yeah, they searched this whole place up, but found nothing. He's probably off the island already."

"Well," I said. "I don't think I mind it that much. This place was a torture for him, if you think about it, if he managed to escape, good for him."

She nodded. "I kinda agree with you." I smiled. "Well, I'll leave you two now." I said and I retreated, but when I rounded the corner, I stopped, listening. "He's crazy, you know." I heard Joker speak in a deep voice.

"Who, Batman?" Harley asked and suddenly, the Joker snapped in a very irritated tone. "No, Santa Claus. Of course Batman, always Batman! I've seen it in his eyes, Screaming mad stalkers. And hiding his true face behind a mask. Well, no masks fo me. I have nothing to hide! I laugh at the cruel absurdity of the world. But Batman... he's got them old fooled. He's made them think he can make a difference. That he can actually make things better. And the joke of it is, they all believe it."

"The police?" Harley asked questioningly.

"The police, the media, the fricking junior rangers, every last sack of walking meat in this urban cesspool. Listen, sweets, Batman knows we're all on the same funhouse slide into madness, why won't he admit it? He's up there in his befry laughing at us. And the real gag is, the miserable liar is allowed to run free while I'm in here!"

"That's really incisive."

"Then you understand, don't you? You know why I do what I have to do. You know Gotham's only real savior... is me."

At that point, I gasped and quickly and silentle left all the way into my safe office. Oh my God, I told myself, what was she planning with that clown. Does she want to help him escape? Well, I am certainly no better, I let Edward escape, but that was different, I knew that the Riddler has his bad times sometimes, but he never was a psychopatic killer like the Joker. From what I saw and heard, she had to be really fond of that clown. I wasn't really sure what to do, but for now, I decided to wait, and watch. I didn't want to confront Harley about this. And then I remembered Edward's words, about Joker planning something huge. What was it? If there was one person who could tell me that, maybe it was Harley, but for now, I decided to wait for her next step.

Suddenly, I heard a voice in my ear. "So, have you uncovered the secret of our little harlequin?"

I smiled, when I heard Edward's voice. "You heard the talk, or did you know about this before?"

"Surprisingly, I didn't. But I think it is too late now, if you want to do something about it." he said. "Let me see about that, Edward. Did you find anything about Joker's plans?"

"No, not yet." I heard him chuckle on the other side. "I just wanted to ask you a favour. There is something I wanted to prepare for the Batman, but I didn't have enough time."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

"Well then, goodbye, Waylon." I smiled at my reptile patient, as I was leaving his sewers. It was surprising, but me and Croc actually went along pretty well. He was a difficult person to talk to, especially when he was in a bad mood. He never wanted to give his trust to a human. He was terrifying, but I would usually bring him food to our sessions, and he'll be much more willing to talk then. I even started to bring my own food to eat with him sometimes, it just simply elevated our so called sessions to something more. Truth is, from the very start the sessions with my patients became more like a friendly talkings, and the truth was that I didn't really mind that. On the contrary, I really enjoyed talking to the rogues. Each one of them were unique, fascinating personalities, each one with a different view of this world.

Yesterday, after I overheared the conversation between Harley and Joker, I had a lot of work to do. A secret mission for the Riddler. When he called me, he told me about a secret room in the asylum, hidden in the Medical Facility. There, I found not only a nice little private hideout, but also a pile of green glowing question marks, quite nice mechanical toys. "These are for the Batman, when he comes on the island. Most of them are already hidden aroud the asylum, but I didn't have time to hide these. I am sure you'll be able to find some good hiding spots, Katherine."

"Sure. This could be fun, Edward. You can count on me." I told him. After that I put the question marks in a large bag and took them to my office. I found myself a few maps of the area and I spent the rest of the day creeping aroud the asylum, hiding the trophies. It wasn't easy, but it really was a great fun, even when I was sure these were going to be the most easy findings for the Batman.

As for now, I left the Croc's sewers, only to hurry up to another session. This one was with Crane and I was looking forward to see him again.

"Doctor Crane!" I greeted him happily, when the guards escorted him to my office. "Nice to see you again! How have you been?" he looked at me with an amused smirk on his lips and slightly confused look in his eyes.

"I am sorry, doctor." I said, blushing. "I'm just in a really good mood today. But really, how are you doing? I hope everything's alright with you."

"Well, doctor." he said, sitting himself on the coutch. "These days are extremely boring for me. You had a good idea with the book, I must give you that. You made my life here a little less unbearable. Well, doctor, don't you want to start? You told me the last time that you want me to talk this time."

I smiled, before I told him carefuly. "Yes. You see, there is something that interests me about you. Something that I believe no one ever asked you. I wanted to know if you would tell me about your... experiments." He looked me curiously and I smiled again. "I know you miss your work, doctor, and I know that no one ever really appreciated what you are doing." I said and I came closer to him and sat myself in the armchair. "So what if you just sit here with me for a while, perhaps we can get a cup of tea together and you will tell me why do you love fear so much, ok?"

He was watching me intently for a while, perhaps contemplating if I am speaking serious. I smiled, and I stood up and walked to my electric kettle to make the tea. Two minutes after I returned to him with two cups of tea. I gave him one of them and took a sip from mine.

"You really seem to be interested, perhaps it will not hurt if I talk with you. You know, it was very soon after I started working on the university, when I began the experiments. Since my earliest years at the school, I always loved scaring other people, but these were just harmless pranks. I have dedicated my life to study the human fear, to understand it, and it was at the university when I first got the idea of a gas that will induce fear into others, thanks to my mastery in the chemistry I was able to create such gas. But as any other invention, doctor, this one too needed to be tested. Can you imagine better test subjects that those stupid, ignorant students?" he snorted and I looked at him.

"What are you saying? Didn't they like your classes? I can imagine I would pretty much love them, even when I don't have such a great interest in fear in perticular, but you had to be a great person to listen to. So, you started to do your experiments on your students? How come no one found it out for so long?"

"I have been very careful, very careful, doctor indeed. The university is big and old, with many unused rooms, the building even has it's own basement, which was the best option for me. Here, I could establish my own personal laboratory, as well as the testing rooms. It was there where all the fun was. I spent there most of the time after my teaching. It was a satisfactory reward for all these irritating days on the university."

"Really?" I asked him. "How? Tell me about it."

"Have you ever experienced a real fear, doctor? And I don't mean any kinds of pathetic everyday's fears, I mean the one that leaks from a human like a stench, the one that will fill the room along with his terrified screams and shrieks. That, my dear doctor, is the fear my fear gas can evoke in my victims and it was this kind of fear that I evoked in those poor students. You can't imagine how joyous it was to see them squel on the floor in panic and fear."

I was watching him all the time he was talking. It was amazing to watch the change in the doctor's face every time he started talking about fear. As many times before, I found myself admiring his blue eyes, and the way they sparkled when he was talking about his favourite subject. I found myself admiring his gentle and handsome features, that can be so calm and collected when he was talking about normal things and so excited, so flashing with passion when he talked about what he loved most in this world. Fear. I never liked much to be scared, it was an unpleasant fealing when there was a real threat in sight, but when I thought about it, it could be also quite pleasant and even entertaining. Have you ever watched some good horror movie late in the night, sitting in front of the TV screen, imagining yourself being in the movie? Have you felt the shivering in your back as you watched the characters walking the dark hallway, and the moment of shock when something suddenly attack from the darkness when you least expect it? And have you experienced the first terrifying moments after the end of the movie when you need to cross the dark corridor of your own home to go to the toilet or to get to the kitchen to get a glass of water before you go to sleep and your mind is still quite under the infuence of the movie? I know all those feelings and if you know them too, you probably understand what I mean. These fears are not dangerous for us, so we don't mind them, we even enjoy them.

But this man in front of me, he was different. He managed to take hold of the personal nightmares of the others and use them as a weapon against them. Perhaps he wasn't one of the strongest of the rogues, but no other of the rogues had such a strong mind as Jonathan Crane, not even my dear Edward.

Suddenly, I realised what I was thinking. Perhaps Harley was right then. Maybe I really am officialy in love with the Master of Fear, in that case, I am no better than Harley. It was already clear for me that she loved the Joker. I suddenly started to think about what I have done here. Was I actually really working here? No, not really. Did I really want to cure the rogues of they "madness"? No. No, I didn't, cause in my eyes, that was what made them interesting, unique.

"Doctor Jones?" I heard a soft voice and I raised my head to see the Scarecrow looking at me. I shook my head and smiled. "I am sorry doctor, I got lost in my thoughts." I said. "But please, doctor, continue, how did they find out? Did someone rat you on?" I asked. "I never knew." he answered with a frown. "One day, they just came in the basement and saw everything. After that, they kicked me out. It was probably only because of the respected doctor I was that they didn't bring me before the trial because of that. They probably thought they destroyed me enough, because, after this, there was no way I could find another position somewhere else."

"And that was the time when you became the Scarecrow?"

"Yes. I had enough. I wanted revenge, revenge on every person that ever hurt me. That revenge, I got. You're asking, why Scarecrow, doctor? It's quite simple, actually, it was a nickname that I have when I was young, that's something you won't find in my file. I was called Scarecrow because of my lanky figure, because of my apperance. I never had much money, so I couldn't allow any really decent clothes. But now, I am much more. I am feared among the bravest of this society, even the Batman himself is not immune to my fear gas."

I looked at him. It was really fascinating, not to talk to him, just listening to him, that I forgot about the time completely. I yanked in the armchair slightly, when I suddenly heard the door opening. There was a quard outside, looking at me, showing to the clock. "Doctor Jones," he said. "it's time, the session is over." I glanced on the guard with an annoyed look and then I smiled at the Scarecrow sadly. "Well, doctor, I am afraid we must part for now. We'll see each other soon."

"Very well, then, it was... nice to talk with someone so... interested. I hope our today's talk was... illuminating for you." he said, before he stood up and turned to leave.

"Doctor Crane!" I called to him before he reached the door and he turned to me with questioning look. "Once again, I am asking you to call me by my name. It would make me creepily happy if you can call me Katherine." I said and I grinned at him. He just stared at me for a while before he nodded.

After I was left alone in my office, I started thinking once again. I was thinking about the relationship I established here not only with my patients, but also with the patients of the others. I was thinking about all the past day, the week I spent here trying to gain the friendship of the infamous Rogue Gallery and I realised that what I had here was not at all a normal relationship between the doctor and his patient.

I was naive when I thought I am doing all this to help people or something, because that was not true, otherwise I would be acting differently for the past few days when I finally had the chance to do it. And I wasn't doing this because I was just interested in the human mind, well, I was before, but that wasn't the reason why I agreed to come here, in Arkham Asylum.

Truth was, that from the start, I wanted to know as much about them as I could, but I didn't wanted to know why, but how. I didn't wanted to find out, what terrible destinies led them to what they were now doing, it could be interesting really, but I knew how difficult it must be, even for them, to talk about their past.

I wanted to know, how they look upon this world, about they theories, about their motives, I wanted them to talk to me, to show them how interested in their lives I am, I wanted to undestand them, because I knew that was the only way I could become their friend. Most of them were feared, hated by this stupid society, but for me, they were all incredible personalities.

As I was sitting there, in my armchair, alone in my office, I once again remembered Zsasz's words, the words that he told me the last time: "You can be whatever you want to be, doctor. We can all see that." I remember the words that the Riddler told me before he left: "I see a lot of potential in you." And suddenly, everything became clear to me. Was it possible that they all saw something I failed to see for so long? The real answer to everything that was so confusing to me here?

And then, the final realisation came to me. Of course they all knew it, of course they could see it, they probably saw the same in Harley. I came here not to study them, but to talk to them, I came here to gain their friendship because I wanted to be in their world, becuase it was just so much fun, so much freedom to be in their world, much more fun and freedom that I even had in my life. And that's why the Riddler gave me the communicating device when he left. They were all waiting for me to realise it. I never wanted to cure them, I never wanted to fix their mind, because I admired them too much.

No, the truth is: I wanted to be one of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

You know, it's good when a human finally finds his destiny, when he finally realise something that was hidden from him for a long time. Now when I finally knew what I wanted, the only thing that left was how to achieve that goal. It was also good to know that I wasn't alone in this. I had Harley, and I knew that despite everything, we will always be friends. Even if I didn't know before how much she loved the Joker, I would never go against them. I had the feeling that the Joker doesn't really love Harley, but as long as she felt happy, I didn't think it was that important.

After the yesterday's great revelation, as I called it, I decided that it's time to talk with Harley. If the two were planning an escape, maybe they can use my help. But Harley was actually a little quicker than I thought. It was getting late the next afternoon, it was already dark, when I was walking the West Arkham towards the docks. I was looking for that girl whole day, but no one could tell me anything about her. She missed her today's sessions and I was a little worried, she was not picking up her phone, not to me, and not to the warden, who called her several times as well, when he found out she was not in her work.

So I decided to go look at her home to try to find her, I had a strange feeling that her absence was because of the Joker. So first, I was very surprised when I saw her creeping towards the Penitentiary in this hour. Of course I followed her, I ran a little so I managed to arrive in the Penitentiary before she did. I was hidden in the shadows when she entered the now abandoned hall. I followed her all the towards the Joker's cell and stayed hidden behind the corner. I heard the sound of an opening cell, trying to hear their conversation, but I was unable to hear anything. And then I heard a sound I heard only a few times before, but I was able to recognise. It was a sound of a gun loading. Carefully I looked around the corner and I saw the Joker free... and holding a gun.

"Now what do we have here?" I said loudly and I walked from my hiding place. Harley's eyes widened in horror when she saw me and she looked at the Joker. The clown had a wicked smirk on his face when he pointed the gun on my head.

"Why, doc, it's not polite to disturb a randevous! I am afraid we'll have to shoot you out." he laughed. I will not lie, I was afraid, seriously afraid in that moment, but I really didn't want the Joker to know it. I glanced back at Harley, and I sighed when I saw the uncertain look on her face. I had an unpleasant feeling that she would not go against his decision, not even because of me. That made me slightly sad, but, perhaps I undestood her, at least I was trying to understand her. Anyway, it was lucky for me that I wasn't here to stop them, so I raised my hands and spoke calmly.

"Wait, there's no need for that, trust me, I am not here to stop you, if you're planning to escape." I said and I saw Harley calm down, but the Joker obviously didn't believe me. "Look, I know you don't trust me, you don't have a reason to, I understand that, but I had an apportunity to stop an escaping rogue before and I didn't do it, so you can at least try. Anyway, I am doing this mostly because of Harley." I said and I smiled at my friend. "If she wants to help you, I'll do the same."

"You don't say, doc!" he said, still pointing the gun on me. And then, Harley stepped forward, much to my surprise, and stood herself before me. "Wait, puddin', you won't shoot my friend, would you? She's not going to betray us, I know she's not gonna do such thing. She's my friend, you know, I know her."

I gently put a hand on her shoulder and I smiled at her. "I would never do such thing. Perhaps I would before this week, but not now. I have reconsidered my priorities. I will help you out of here, I don't care if you trust me or not, Joker, as I said, I am doing this for Harley. But there is one thing I want for exchange."

"Of course, Katie, we're gonna take him with us." Harley said and I looked at her. "What? What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Of course we're gonna take Johny with us. I always knew what you felt for him, even if you didn't notice. We'll take him out, and then you can spent some time together!" she laughed cheerily and blinked at me and I laughed. "You know me too much, Harley. Hey, where did you get those guns anyway? Is that the reason why you weren't here all day? I've been looking for you." I looked at her and when I saw her flushing, I said: "You know, it would be better for me if I don't know." I told her and then I looked at the Joker again, who was still playing with the gun in his hand.

"Look, seriously, I am not that crazy to stand before an insane clown with a gun if I would have the intention to betray. You. Can. Trust. Me." I said slowly and after a while, he lowered the gun and laughed. "Sorry, doc, you know how one can never be too careful, do you? Now you have a point, I am still the one with the gun. So we're gonna fetch Johnyboy and get out of here."

I smiled. "Ok, one thing, stop calling me like that. I am not sure if I will still be considered as a doctor after this, so call me by my name, I kinda like to be called Katie." I said and blinked on Harley. "Harley, do you know by any chance where Crane's costume is?" I asked. "Hmm..." she closed her eyes for a moment. "There is a room with conficated objects, it should not be difficult to get there, it should be somewhere in this building."

"Ok," I answered. "We better hurry, we were standing here for too long already. I am going for his things, you go for Crane, we'll meet in front of his cell." The Joker was staring at me for a moment and then he took a second gun from his jacket and gave it to me. "A little gift for you, Katie. If you want to play this game alone, perhaps this will come in handy." I smiled at him. "Thank you... for trusting me." I said and turned around. I remembered there was a map of this building in one room that served as an office for patroling guards here, fortunately I knew where it was. When I arrived here, I hoped the room will be empty, but I wasn't that lucky. There was a guard sitting in a chair, but he was facing a computer on a table, with his back turned towards me, so he didn't see me. At first I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to kill him, I really wasn't feeling like that yet, so I had to knock him out somehow. The answer to that riddle was easy. I slowly took out the gun, crept behind the guard and hit him in the head as much as I could. He didn't even screamed, which was good. I looked on the table and saw a bunch of keys with name tags with the names of the rooms they belonged to. One of them, fortunately, belonged to the room I was looking for. I took all the keys, perhaps they will be useful in the future and then I looked around. Then I remembered something, the cameras. How could I be so stupid, I asked myself, the cameras could prove me guilty of all of this. Fortunately, cameras could be avoided, or destroyed. At least now I have some use for the gun. There was a map on the wall, and thank's to it I was quickly able to find the room. It was closed with a rather simple lock, which was strange for me, but I wasn't planning to complain. There were many interesting objects inside that room, but right now, I was only interested in one. After a while I manged to find it. The Scarecrow's costume. I had to smile when I looked at it, it was very impressive, especially the burlap mask and the syringes, mostly the syringes. They were empty now, so they were not going to be any use for him, but I was sure he will find something to fill them with.

I took it all and left the room. Fortunately there wasn't so many cameras along the way, and those I had to pass I was able to destroy succesfully with the use of many object I had on my disposal, I didn't really want to waste the bullets after all.

After a while, I arrived to Jonathan Crane's cell, where I found my three friends standing, waiting for me. "Doctor Crane." I nodded to my favourite "patient". "Katherine." he smiled and nodded to me too, before he saw the pile that I was holding in my hands. "You..." he started, but I smiled and handed him the costume. "I figured out that you perhaps will not want to leave without this. Unfortunately I didn't find any fear gas there, it must be somwhere else, so you will have to cope without it right now." I said and he smiled. "I don't need the gas to become the nightmare of others, Katherine." he said and I smiled, when I heard him say my name again. He turned and walked back into his cell to change into his costume, it didn't take much long before he went out again and I saw him in his all terrifying glory. I was staring at him in awe for a while, before I turned to Harley and Joker. "Ok." I said. "It's time for us to leave."

"I think I can help with that." Crane said and I looked at him. "You see, when I was able to run free here in the asylum, I have found a series a series of secret passages, they were long and forgotten, but they were useful for me and for Edward as well sometimes, and I am sure that even the Batman knows about them." he said, speaking the vigilante's name in a very mocking tone. "We can use them now." I smiled at him and nodded. "Well, lead the way doctor." I said and he turned around and led us though a series of corridors, stairs and shafts into the lowest parts of the Penitentiary, where we found an abandoned door leading in a series of cave passages, buildt in the very rock of Arkham island. I could imagine they had to be very old, but Crane seemed to know very well where to go. He led us skillfuly though the passages until we finally arrived to the surface. We were still on the west part of the island, but we now didn't have to cross the grounds, which would be dangerous. We were now standing close to the parking spot, where we saw some cars, one of them was a small white van that we decided to use. Harley jumped to the driver seat and we others had hidden ourselves back in the van.

It didn't take too long before we were behind the gates of Arkham and we were driving quickly among the Gotham's streets. I personally wanted to get to home soon, but I knew the others had to find some safe place to stay. I was sad suddenly to know that I will be probably not able to see them again for a long time. I daubted that I would be able to return to work in Arkham, even if no one could suspect me from anything. There would be nothing, no fingerprints, no videos from security cameras. And yet, I knew I would be nervous to walk though the grounds and buildings of the asylum. Or wouldn't I?

Suddenly, the car stopped and when the door opened, I found myself in Gotham docks in the Narrows. It was often a dangerous place that all the normal citisens avoided, but it was usually a safe heaven for criminals. The docks were full of an old warehouses that were often used as hideouts by the rogues.

I exited the car, and I waited as the Joker shot the lock of one the warehouse, before we all stepped in. It wasn't the best place to stay, but it will be enough for few days, before they will find something better. I sighed, when I realised I cannot stay here with them, but I felt it would not be the best idea for now and Crane had probably the same thoughts.

"Well, Katherine, I think it's time for us to part now. It would be best for you if you return home now." he said and suddenly, he stick his hand towards me. "You have done me a great favor and I know to be grateful. Perhaps we'll see each other again."

I took his hand and shook it. "Perhaps we will, doctor. I am really glad that I had the chance to meet you." I said, before Harley jumped on me a huged by tightly. "Oh, Katie, are you sure you don't want to stay with us? We'll be such a great team!" I smiled, as I gently freed myself from her embrace. "No, no, Harley, listen, after this, everybody will know who you are and what have you done. I don't want to end like this, not until it would be necessary. I would be able to help you better if I can keep my second, more decent persona." I laughed. "But I will see you all again, one day, I will." She smiled at me and said. "Ok, come on, I will just get you home, that's the least I can do." I nodded and followed her, but before I reached the door, I turned to the Joker and said. "Take care of Harley, Joker, or I am gonna find you." I laughed to make him undestand that I ment it as a joke and then I left.

The next weeks after this were much more easier for me than I thought. I was working at the asylum for a while, before I decided to quit, at least for some time. The escaped criminals were not caught so far, and what was even more important, no one ever thought that I had something to do with it. Even the Batman came to look on the case, but he wasn't able to find anything. It was so amusing to stand here, looking how he was trying to make something from the traces that just simply were not there. This night, when I have written this last entry, I have been thinking about the past events, suprisingly realising that I had no regrets about what I have done, about what we have done. The only thought I had, when I was falling asleep in my bed that night, was about the bright future I had in front of me.


	12. Chapter 12

_So, my friends, this is going be the last chapter of this fanfiction, but you don't have to be sad, I was planning a sequel for a long time now, actually I was planning a several sequels, because there are such so many ideas in my head. :-) So be on your guard, the first chapter of the new story will be uploaded soon._

Chap. 12.

It was only a few weeks after the breakout, when I was sitting in my home on my sofa, lazily reading the newspaper, trying to calm myself down. I didn't heard of my friends for a very long time, which was very unnerving, cause I just didn't know if something happened, or if they were avoiding me intentionally. I was just wishing they would call at least. At least Harley could.

For the last days, I have been reading about Joker's activities in town, and unlike the neighbours, I smilled when I heard about his latest schemes. Well, part of me did, there was also the other part that was scared, no, not scared, disgusted by his actions. I wasn't entirely a bad person, and I wasn't planning to. However I kinda liked that clown, whenever I heard his voice, it made me laugh. Unlike many others I could actually understand why Harley fell in love with him.

It was then when I heard a sudden knocking on the door, and another, more urgent after a few seconds. I hurried up to open the door and stopped immediately when I saw who was standing behind them. It was Harley. I saw her in her black and red costume before in the television, she looked kinda cute in it, however, she wasn't wearing the costume now.

"Hallo... Katie." she said softly and smiled. "Can I come in?" I smiled back and nodded and I pushed her hurriedly in the appartment. "What are you doing here, Harley? Do you want to get yourself caught?" I asked her with concern. "You shouldn't be here." I said, but she waved her hand. "That's ok, Katie, my puddin' is waiting for me downstairs." I looked from the window and saw a black car parked outside, I couldn't saw the face of the man that was sitting behind the steering wheel, because of the huge hat that he had on his head. "You're both crazy." I shook my head, but then I smiled and I huged her.

"I really missed you, Harley." I said. "I was watching all your performances in the news, but how are you? And what about the Scarecrow?" I asked her impatiently and suddenly, a sad expression appeared on Harley's face.

"Well, you see, that's why I am here. Joker didn't want to take me here, but I head to see if you're alright." She looked at the table, where I threw the newspaper when she arrived. "I see you didn't finish reading the papers." she said and took the newspaper from the table. She opened it on one perticular page and showed it to me. Instantly my eyes widened in shock when I saw the headline:

THE NOTORIOUS SCARECROW CAUGHT AGAIN BY THE BATMAN!

I had to sit. Then I looked at Harley with a single question: "How?" She sat down next to me and embraced my aroud my shoulders to comfort me. "We don't really know. He didn't want to stay with us, said he wanted his own space for his experiments."

I nodded and sighed. "Thank you for coming here Harley." I said and then I stood up quickly. "Wait! We can try to get him out, it should not be that difficult, you know the security of that place."

I looked down at Harley and I saw that she was grinning on me. "Sit and calm down, Katie. And listen to me." she said and I obeyed, looking at her confused. "You see, me and my puddin', we have a certain plan with the asylum, I can't tell you the detailes, but it would be a huge party for the Batman."

"Really?" I looked at her. "Yep." she said. "It would be a great night! Everybody will be free that night. It's planned about a week, and you are invited too! There's just one little thing... you're gonna need a costume! Which is the second reason why am I here. Do you have any ideas?"

I shook my head. "No, not exactly Harley. It's not easy to think out something like that. You got an easy choise because of your're name already, but what do I have?" I asked her.

"Well you... you got the Scarecrow!" she exclaimed and I laughed bitterly. "Oh Harley, we talked about this, you're being ridiculous, he doesn't love me, we are just friends, nothing more."

"But he was talking to you. You know what happened to Kellerman, he could do that to you too, but he didn't." I looked at her. "And you just admitted that you love him." She looked at me and laughed, the flush on my face was everything she needed. "Yes, perhaps you was right all along, Harley, I felt strong feelings for him from the first time I saw him."

"You see? That's why you should come when the party begins! There will be a lot of fun, and Johny could show you his work in action. He's going to make a nice trap for the Batman." She laughed and I smiled. "I would love to see that. But, perhaps I could visit him in the asylum, now that he's there."

"Yeah, you could cheer him up a little!" she squeked and I grinned at her. "Yes, I will visit, just to talk a little, I was really missing the conversations with him for the last weeks."

Suddenly, a laud sound of the car horn was heard from the outside. The Joker was starting to get impatient. "Perfect, ok, ok, now back to your costume." Harley said and I smiled at her. "You now what, perhaps I should keep that as a surprise. I will go visit Jonathan in the asylum and I will settle my thoughts a little and then I will decide. We shall see if you will recognize me when I arrive at the asylum.

She was watching me with a strange smile and I looked at her. "What?"

"You just called him Jonathan." she said simply and I smiled. "Yes, I did." I said and then I came to her and gently pushed her towards the door. "Now you better go, Harley, before he come her to look for you. I am not in a mood for clowns right now."

She laughed and she turned to me in the door. "Hey, how do you like my costume, anyway?" she asked excitingly and I laughed. "It's perfect, Harley, it suits you." I said and she then left the appartment. I ran to the window to see her stepping in the car, so I waved her for the last time. Then I turned around to see the room. I so wanted to see Jonathan again, and this was a great apportunity, even when I didn't want to see him in the asylum. But what Harley said about the plan sounded interesting. I realised this was probably the plan Riddler told me about before. When I remembered him, I suddenly became to wonder how he was doing, if he was safe out there.

And then I remembered the communicating device he gave me. I was wearing it all the time in my ear in case he would call, but I didn't heard about him in a long time now, so I forgot about it. Now, I took the device from my ear. It had a miniature display and a miniature keyboard with numbers and two small buttons on the side. I pushed one button and a series of numbers appeared on the display. I realised it was a radio frequency, so I pushed the second button and put it back in my ear. The device started humming gently against my skin, but then I heard the voice.

"So, you actually managed to find out how to use my little gift, well done." I heard his cheerful, arrogant voice. "Nice to hear you too, Edward."

"Ha!" he laughed. "Hallo, Katherine! So, how is your new criminal life going?" he said and I smirked to myself.

"I am not a criminal yet, Edward, but I am working on it. So I guess you heard about the breakout."

"Of course I did, nothing is happening in this city that would escape me. May I presume than that you will attend the Joker's party?"

"Yes." I said and I smile. "I am currently thinking about my costume. I figured that if I want to be a rogue, I need one. I also want to visit Crane in the asylum, just to cheer him up a little."

"Yes, I heard about the unfortunate arrest. Someone was not careful enough again. He has a huge plans for the Batman, she should see it. I myself, however, will not be present in the asylum, but I have left enough of my trophies there to make occupied for most of the night."

I laughed. "Of course, I also hid some of the trophies you left me here. It won't be difficult to find them, but it will drag him across the whole asylum too. It will be really fun to watch him."

"Of course it will, that's why I have my own cameras everywhere. But look, it's nice to talk to you, but I must go. There's still a lot of work to prepare."

"Of course, don't let me dis..." I wanted to say, but he already cut it off. I smirked to myself. Idiot, I thought, of course I didn't really mean it, but somethimes he really was acting like an idiot, but still, it was the harmless type of idiot than the many ones I have met in my life. It really was nice to talk to him.

I needed to make another call then, to the asylum. It was strange to the doctors there, why I would want to visit the Scarecrow, but they seemed to undestand a little more when I told them that I was his last doctor. When I met the men that was asigned to him now, I was laughing inside. I was sure it will take only a few lessons with the Scarecrow before the good doctor will end up here as another patient.

And Jonathan seemed pleased that I came to visit him. We didn't have much time to talk, but I think we used it well. I was trying to get something from him about his future plans, but he only smiled and said that I should see for myself, that it would be a surprise. And I agreed that perhaps it could be better like that. Anyway, I was glad to see him again and I told him. After I saw him after the long time, I finally realised how right Harley actually was. I really loved him, but I wouldn't tell him, not right now. Perhaps he didn't feel anything to me, but for now, I was willing to settle with the good friendship we started. I was very sad when I had to leave him, but I knew that it will not take long before I will see him again. And then, maybe I'll be able to learn something from him, and about him.

I returned home with lots of feelings in my heart and even more thought in my head. I was looking forward to the party in the asylum, but for a party I needed a dress, a costume in this case. Something that will express something from my personality, something that, somehow, will have something to do with the Scarecrow. Something to do with fear.

What did I fear? No, that wasn't it. I didn't want to represent something I fear, but something that the others fear. Something that scares most of the people, something that people avoid. And then I got the answer. A really simple answer. A perfect answer. Darkness. That was what was scary for many people, a source of all possible human nightmares. Everything could hide in the dark, which was the reason why people were afraid of it. Therefore I shall represent the darkness, the unknown, use it as my weapon against the world. Learn to hide in the shadows.

Yes, that was it, that was how I will be called. I was nothing but a shadow for a long time in my life, so this time, I'll make sure the word has some meaning. From now on, I will be called the Shadow and I will become the nightmare of many. I will punish the Batman for what he has done to my friends. I will be the shadow over his head. No, I told myself and I looked out of the window with a smile on my face. I will become the shadow over Gotham.


End file.
